Mileena's Humanity
by Spirit.of.Bardock
Summary: What would happen if Mileena escaped D'Voora and made it to Earthrealm. Well read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an AU story where Mileena escapes from D'Vorah and manages to find a way to Earthrealm. Since I've been playing Mortal Kombat XL quite a bit, I will be focusing on this story for a while. Anyway hope you enjoy it.**

 _(3_ _rd_ _person POV)_

"Damned Kytinn bug, she injured me more than I thought.", The wounded empress said to herself.

After D'Vorah had managed to defeat Mileena, she blinded D'Vorah and escaped through a hidden portal. She knew this portal lead to Earthrealm, but she had no choice. After coming out the other side, the empress she saw it had lead her to a large field of grass. After taking in her surroundings the empress took off, trying to put as much distance between her and the portal as possible. Mileena knew she had to find some meat, for once it didn't matter if it was from a humanoid or not. The more her feet made contact with the grass, the more her wounds bled. She kept running until she saw a house on the top of a hill.

"A house, that means a human must live there. Which means a fresh meal for me.", Mileena mused to herself.

She sneaks her way up to the house, there wasn't much in there. It looked like fairly empty except for a cooking area and a relaxation area with the Earthrealm invention she believed was called a Television. She slowly made her way around the house, looking in all the windows to try to find the occupants. After going around completely she saw no one was inside, after letting out a growl she steps into the house. After making her way to the human cooking area, she looked in the cabinets to find some meat. However she was unable to find anything except boxes of dry wheat like substances.

"What kind of human doesn't eat meat, maybe the occupants already left. Damn it, that means I'm not going to be able to eat for today.", she said to herself, not noticing the figure behind her.

The figure knocked her in the back of the head with a metal bat, standing over her, he now checked to make sure she was still alive.

"You're stupid Justin, you don't just attack someone with out saying something.",the man said to himself as he looked at the woman he had hit.

His eyes widened as he saw the woman, she was bleeding all over and the new bump on the head wasn't going to help her. Justin picked up the woman and put her on the couch and went to the bathroom to get bandages and medicine. As he came back into the living room, the woman began to stir before rushing to her feet. She looked around and saw a human male standing there, eyes widened and sweat dripping from his forehead.

"Pathetic human, do you know who I am?", Mileena asked, trying to show confidence, but was still hurting.

"Well I know you're hurt, and you should let me help you" Justin said, his voice was already quivering.

Mileena narrowed her eyes, but sat down anyway, she knew she would need to be at her full strength in order to kill Kotal. For the moment she would let this lesser being tend to her, as it should be with every being. After Justin saw the woman relax, he made his way over to her and started to apply the disinfectant. This caused her to hiss, making him try to hurry up. After getting her bandaged up Justin put up the medicine with a sigh. He had been trying to keep his composure through the entire ordeal. Whoever this woman was, she is quite beautiful, almost royalty like. He looked back at her and decided it was time for some answers.

"So, what's your name?", He asked her, trying to act as a good (however forced) host.

"You may address me as Mileena, the Empress of Outworld.", Mileena said holding her head up high.

"Outworld? I think I heard about that on TV. Well anyway my name is Justin", Justin said as he introduced himself. Truth be told he was only 3 when Outworld tried to invade Earth. Now 25 years later, he had heard that earth was in trouble due to a place called Netherealm.

Mileena's stomach let out a growl, signaling that she was starving. Justin headed into the kitchen quickly and pulled some steaks out of the fridge. He put them on the stove, their juices coming out, only to sizzle against the hot surface. Hearing the sounds, Mileena stands and makes her way to the source of the sound. When she got into the kitchen, an amazing scent filled her nose.

"What is that smell, it's better than what I usually eat.", she said, her mouth on the edge of drooling.

Justin looks over at her confused, "It's just steak, I've been meaning to cook it.".

Mileena made her way over to him, walking in a way to show off her hips. This action caused Justin to turn around and focus back on the food, his face becoming more flushed with color. Mileena wrapped her arms around his chest, which to her surprise was heavily muscled. She continued to hold him, pressing herself up against him, she knew men loved her body, so she would use this to her advantage. While Justin was cooking, he could feel Mileena's breast against his back, this was causing him to stir a bit.

"Um, Miss Mileena can you please move, you're being quite distracting." He said, causing her to let go of him. No one has ever declined her touch, whether it be for pleasure or for her royalty status.

She finally managed to answer back, "There is no need for the 'Miss', only as Empress or Mileena, and you only get to call me that because you're saving me.".

"Saving you? I mean I know I dressed your wounds and feeding you, I'm just being considerate.".

Mileena took a step back, this human was different than the ones she has fought and killed. This one seemed to actually care about her well being, even if he managed to knock her out. She sat herself at the table and watched with interest. The man put various spices onto the meat and before too long was finished. He put the plate in front of her and she slowly lowered her veil in order to eat. Justin turned around and saw something that chilled his blood.

 **AN: I think this is a good point to stop, hopefully this story does just as well as my other one. Anyway, remember to review, follow, and favorite if you liked this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you everyone for the favs and follows, compared to The Coiled Heart this story become more popular in the amount of time than my other. That is thanks to all of you that read my story, anyway you're here for the story, so here you go.**

(I think I'm gonna keep this story in 3rd POV)

Justin looked at Mileena eating, "Hey! Use the fork and knife, don't just tear into it.", Mileena looked at him confused.

"Are you not scared of my teeth"

"No, I'm more scared of your tables manner, Empress or not, use the silverware"

Mileena hesitated for a moment, before picking up the fork and knife. Using them, she cut her steak into smaller pieces, growling at Justin. For some reason he seemed to posses an aura on him that frightened her. Whoever this man is, she would learn about his past, no matter what. Justin finished cooking his steak and sat across from Mileena, already angry with her mannerisms.

He looked up at her and finally decided to ask, "So why are your teeth like that, or is that just something from Outworld".

Mileena shook her head and looked down, "I was made by a sorcerer named Shang Tsung, he used the blood of my sister and the blood of the Tarkatan leader. There were many before me, but they didn't survive, only I did." Mileena finished off her plate and pushed it forward, "Well for a human, you're a good cook, I may just keep you alive for that.".

Justin chuckles, "If that is supposed to scare me, then you have a long way to go. I've gone through too much in life to be scared by a woman with some sharp teeth.".

"Oh, so I don't frighten you then? What do I do to you then?", she asked with a seductive look in her eyes.

"Truth be told you annoy me more than anything, especially with your entire act.", this caused Mileena to gasp.

"Well you repulse me with your human body."

"Empress if you looked in a mirror, you would know that you look pretty close to a human."

Mileena growled and got up from the table, heading back to the couch. She sat herself down and pouted to herself, it would be easier to just kill this man and feast on his corpse. However something kept her from doing so, she couldn't decide if it was because he saved her or what. Whatever it was she would figure it out, and hopefully find a way to get back her throne. She didn't realize she was deep in thought when Justin came and sat next to her, causing her to jump and snarl.

"Would you kindly announce your presence before seating yourself.", She snarled at him.

"I would, but this is my house, so no I'm not going to."

Mileena stared at him, how could a man like this just be comfortable around her. She was used to seeing people grovel to her feet, and beg for their lives. Justin has done neither of those, instead he felt no need to defend himself anymore. He knew she was indebted to him in some way, and with the way she acts she would reluctantly have to repay it. He wouldn't deny it, it was nice to have someone else in the house. He turned on the TV and changed the channel to a documentary about Outworld, causing Mileena to watch with curiosity. However after 10 minutes, she growled and asked for it to be turned off.

"What's wrong with you, are they saying the wrong things?", Justin asked Mileena.

"Of course they are saying false things, the throne belongs to me and not that Osh-Tekk fool."

"Well if that's true, then why not go and get it back?"

"What's the point, my rebellion is dead, anyone associated with me has probably fled farther into Outworld."

"So you have no home to go back to?"

Mileena shook her head and sighed, she knew if she were to return back to Outworld, then she would be killed. She had no army, and no more allies to help her, her only companion is the human sitting next to her. Justin looked at the woman next to him, she seemed defeated and lost of all purpose. People like this usually resort to ending themselves, but he couldn't let that happen. Justin stood up and went into the kitchen, he then set to work on something he hoped would help Mileena. After a few minutes he walked back to Mileena carrying a cup.

"Here try this and see if you like it.", Justin said as he offered the cup.

Mileena looked up at him and raised an eyebrow, "I may not be able to reclaim my throne, but I will not succumb to poison.".

Justin rolled his eyes, "If I was trying poison you, I would've poisoned your steak. I'm just trying to cheer you up, so try shut up and drink.". He pushed the cup into her hands and watched her take a few sips.

"What is this, it's quite sweet?", Mileena licked her lips and continued to drink bit by bit.

"Nothing special, just some hot cocoa. I usually make some when I'm feeling down, which comes around a lot.".

"Why is that? From what I can see in your home, you seem to have a good life"

"One can think that, but life has thrown me into a ditch a few times, but that's something you shouldn't concern yourself with.".

Justin looked outside and saw that dark had arrived, "Well I guess it's time for bed, you can take the bed in my room.".

"Where will you sleep then, I saw no other beds when I looked in the house?"

"The couch of course, you're the guest so you get the more comfortable sleep area.".

Mileena shrugged and went into the bedroom, she saw the shower that was in the bathroom. After testing the water, she stripped off her uniform. She looked at the mirror, admiring her reflection, except for her mouth and eyes, she was almost exactly like her sister. Mileena growled a bit and shook her head, Kitana is dead, turned into a revenant by Quan Chi. She looked away from the mirror and stepped into the shower, feeling relief from the warm water running over naked body. She ran her hands down her body, feeling the cuts and wounds that had already healed over. She cut off the water and grabbed a towel, after drying herself off she went into the bedroom to see a set of clothes on the bed with a note.

'Mileena, these clothes will be more comfortable than what you had on. Have a good night sleep'

"What is with this human, how can he be so nice. That's it, tomorrow I'm going to repay that debt and leave."

Mileena slipped on the clothes she was given and smiled. Justin was right, these are more comfortable, she thought about how she could repay her debt. Finally she decided that the best way would be to seduce him and let him do what he wants to her. It wasn't her best decision, but it benefited her as well as Justin. After climbing into the bed, Mileena closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **AN: If anyone is wondering, yes there will be lemon scenes, the earliest I can guarantee the first one will be in Ch 4. The next chapter will come out next week, or whenever I can get around to it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Ok sorry for taking so long with this chapter, a lot of stuff happened since the last one. Such as losing my laptop to the Blue Screen. And also thank you everyone that reviewed and faved this, to the reviewer who asked for a female OC x Mileena, I may get around to it. However since it's almost summer, I'm going to be busy with stuff. A lot of which is Let's Play and work.**

The sun poured in through the window, the light hitting Mileena in her face. She stirred a bit before sitting up, she looked at the room trying to take in where she was. After remembering about yesterday, she thought back to the debt she was going to repay today. Mileena moved the covers off of her and slid off the bed. After making her way into the kitchen she saw Justin cooking, a delicious aroma filled her nose.

"Nice to see that you're up", Justin said as he glanced back at her, "I'm fixing breakfast for us".

"What are you making, it smells better than most of the royal meals I've had?". Mileena sat at the table and watched him.

"Nothing special, just some eggs, sausage, and bacon. Complete with some homemade biscuits.", Justin finished up with the eggs and placed the plate in front of the empress.

She took an experimental nibble at them and widened her eyes before devouring them completely. She then dove into the bacon and sausage, leaving next to nothing on the plate. Justin watched as Mileena cleaned off each and every plate as if she hadn't eaten in days.

"You know there is such a thing as moderation, you can slow down to enjoy your food more.", Justin said as he ate his own breakfast.

Mileena glared at him, she always ate like this, but this was because of the Tarkatan blood in her. Justin went back to his plate, Mileena stood up quickly and sent a snarl at Justin. He simply retaliated with a glare to her, causing her to back off a bit. Mileena made her way outside to look around, off in the distance she could see what she remembered to be a city.

"Enjoying the view Empress?", Justin asked as he came outside as well.

"Not really, just remembering when my father invaded this realm. I came along and killed many humans, which felt amazing to feel their blood slide down my skin. It was cool, but yet warm at the same time, and the cries of them as they died were like music to my ears.", Mileena turned to Justin, about to continue tales of her victims when she was stopped by a flick to the forehead.

"Mileena, I am a human and I don't like hearing about times you've killed my kind. There's a lot more to life than just taking other lives."

"Don't start trying to turn me to the 'good side' as soon as I repay my debt, I will leave here.."

"And go where Mileena, face it, you're an outcast from your home. Just like me.", with that Justin went back inside the house, leaving a confused Mileena behind him.

She watched him as he went back into the house, confused on why he called himself an outcast. However he was right about one thing, she was an outcast, unable to even go home. She let out a sigh and went back in to see Justin next to some parchment with a pad of colors in front of him.

"What are you doing?", she asked him as she stood behind him.

"Just some painting, I do it in my spare time to just clear my mind." He gestured to the various framed paintings that decorated the walls.

Mileena looked around and inspected them, they were incredibly lifelike. It was as if they were simply windows, she looked at all the different landscapes in each one.

"Why are there some many different kinds?", she asked as she continued to look.

"They're all places I've been, the world is a big place Mileena, and most of it is devoid of humans."

"I've been wondering about that, why are you so far away from humans. I thought your kind liked to stick together."

Justin shrugged, "I'm not what you may call 'a people person', I like my solitude just fine".

An hour goes by and Justin put the brush down, rubbing his shoulder. Mileena having decided to try and watch TV. got up from the couch and placed her hands on his shoulders. Justin tensed a bit, but soon relaxed as Mileena started to massage him. He looked back at her and saw something new, Mileena's expression was soft, almost peaceful. He let out a sigh as all of his tension soon left his body, Justin stood up and turned to Mileena.

"Since when are you a masseuse? I thought an Empress wouldn't need to know that kind of thing."

"I was made to be the perfect combination of beauty and deadliness, so one thing that was put into my memories was the knowledge of how to pleasure a man. This combined with my strength meant I could seduce anyone, then rip them to shreds."

"You're getting too into it again." Justin warned Mileena again.

"My apologizes, anyway do you feel better"

"Yea, you did an amazing job, thank you."

Justin smiled at Mileena, causing her to blush for the first time in her life. His smile seemed to brighten the entire room and push off any bad feelings. Mileena looked away from him and went into the bathroom to splash water on her face.

"Get a grip on yourself, you can't be falling for a human. Could I? No, no I'm not, even though he has shown me nothing, but kindness after knocking me out"

Justin looked at the bathroom door, confused on why Mileena was acting so strange, but then shrugged and went to cook some lunch. Mileena stepped out and could smell some food being cooked, she made her way to the kitchen to find Justin boiling something in a pot.

"Have you ever had spaghetti?"

"No, what is it?"

"Well, it's noodles that are topped with sauce and meatballs. I made sure to make the meatballs big, cause you're more interested in eating that."

Mileena nodded and went into the living room to wait. For some reason her mind was going through many different emotions, most of them she didn't know what they were. She kept going over everything that has happened since yesterday, and the more she thought about it, the more it hurt her. Finally she couldn't handle it anymore and broke out into tears, causing Justin to put the food on hold and see what was wrong. Justin sat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong Empress, I thought you were above crying?"

She sent a growl at him, "Shut up, I'm not crying….", she put her face back into her hands and continued sobbing.

Justin hesitantly brought his arms around her, but then decided it needed to be done. He brought her into a hug and ran his hand through her hair as she cried. He figured the pain she was going through was the final acceptance of her life. Justin looked at the woman in his arms, she looked so different without the scowl and angry demeanor, she was quite beautiful.

"Mileena, I know this is hard for you, but you have to trust me on this."

She looked up at Justin, "Trust you on what?", she asked confused.

"I will provide you shelter here, this can be a new life for you. I'm not gonna lie, you're starting to grow on me and I don't want you to leave."

Mileena sat up and looked at him, "Why would I stay here, I just want to repay my debt...".

"Shut up about the stupid debt!", Justin yelled out, growing tired from her talk of a debt.

Mileena jumped at the sudden increase of his voice, "Why, it's the only reason I'm staying here, give me one reason why I should.".

Justin stayed quiet for a few seconds before moving forward and planting a kiss on Mileena's lips. The empress froze at this, but slowly relaxed into it. Justin wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer. After awhile Mileena broke off from the kiss, putting her forehead against his.

"What about our meal?"

Justin chuckled as his eyes seemed to flash, "I'm about to have a meal of my own.", he stood up with Mileena in his arms and started his way to the bedroom.

 **AN: I have to ask everyone to please give me time for my fanfics. I'm trying to get these typed up as fast as I can. Anyway, please review, fav, and follow as well as checking out my other stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you everyone who was patient for this chapter, I had originally planned to work on this last week, but I was asked to house sit. This gave me the opportunity to do nothing, but play Overwatch (It's addicting so shut up). Anyways, after this chapter things are going to start speeding up, cause remember this is technically still in the story mode of MKX.**

Justin carried Mileena into the bedroom and set her on the bed. She looked up at him with interest as he removed his shirt, revealing a muscular chest covered in scars. Her eyes went wide as she sat up and ran her hands over the scars.

"W-what happened to you? Where did you get these?", she asked concerned.

Justin looked at Mileena, "Well as I told you, I've traveled all over the world, which meant that there were times I hurt myself climbing or fighting off wild animal.", he gestured to several bite marks.

Justin lift up Mileena's face to his and kissed her, which got her mind off the scars and focused back on him. He slowly led her back onto the bed, using his hands to slowly rub her exposed stomach, causing her to get goosebumps. Justin then trailed down to the crook of her neck, kissing and nibbling at her making her blush and twitch and every bit of contact.

Mileena joked, "And I thought I was the expert in pleasuring.", earning a chuckle from Justin.

"Well I'm no expert, I'm just doing what I think will make you feel good."

"The I must say your instincts are spot on, but now it's my turn."

Mileena grabbed Justin and flipped them over, she looked down him with a soft smile as she kissed him, being careful of her teeth. Justin reached up and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer to him. Mileena, meanwhile, was asking for entrance with her tongue, to which Justin allowed, interlocking his own tongue with hers. Justin could feel Mileena's tongue wrap around his own as it was actually quite long.

After awhile, Mileena broke the kiss and started to move lower until she got to the now clear bulge in Justin's pants. She set to work, removing them and tossing them to the side as well as his boxers, revealing his length to her. Mileena chuckled as she wrapped her hand around it and started to slowly jerk him off. Justin let out a moan as he didn't expect her hands to be so soft.

Mileena looked at Justin and smiled, "I have to say, you're quite well endowed with a gift.".

"Well thanks, but I have to ask, are your teeth going to cause problems?"

She shook her head and proceeded to use her tongue to wrap around his dick. Justin could feel how warm and wet it was. Mileena grinned at the sounds that he was making as she continued to pleasure him. She continued to lick Justin's length, getting faster as he kept making moans.

"Mileena, you weren't kidding when you said you knew how to pleasure someone."

Mileena grinned and unwrapped her tongue from Justin, "Well then let me show some more pleasure.".

She climbed over Justin and positioned herself over his length before slowly lowering herself onto it. Justin watched as Mileena began to moan in both pain and pleasure. He reached up to her and held her back for a bit.

"Mileena, is this your first time?"

She nodded, "Yes, but don't worry about me, I can force myself through the pain."

Justin looked at her for a bit, but let go of her. Mileena then lowered herself further on Justin, making sure she went slow. Justin gripped the sheets as he felt the insides of Mileena seemed to twist around his dick, almost sucking on it. His hands went to Mileena's breast, grabbing her attention to him. Mileena then reached her barrier as she looked at Justin, he nodded knowing that she was asking to continue. She forced herself down, yelling out in pain as she wrapped her arms around her lover as he did the same. After a bit, Mileena got used to the pain and started to ride Justin's dick. Meanwhile, Justin had brought Mileena's head to his and was kissing her deeply, causing her to blush wildly. Mileena continued to ride Justin, getting closer to her limit.

"Justin, I fell like I'm about to explode," she said letting out moans.

"So am I, let's see if we can do it at the same time."

Justin grabbed her and rolled over so that he was now on top. Mileena looked up in surprise as Justin began to pump in and out of her quickly, sending pleasure throughout her entire body. After a while, Mileena grabbed onto Justin and moaned loudly as she released all over Justin's thighs. Justin returned the favor by releasing his load into Mileena's womb, then collapsing next to her panting.

"Well Mileena, your debt has been paid, so what are you going to do now?"

"I think I found a place to belong for once, I think I understand something I've been feeling. I think I've fallen for you Justin."

"I could say the same about you Mileena, you're a beautiful woman and I'll do whatever I can to make you happy."

"Anything, you say?"

"Yes…."

Mileena climbed on top of Justin, "Then I want to go again.".

Justin chuckled, "You're wish is my command Empress.", he kissed her and got himself ready for round two.

 **AN: OK so I don't make these chapters as long as others, I'm not that good with the lemons, but anyways. The story is going to start up, and also you will learn more about Justin's back story. Be sure to check out my other fanfics and leave a review, Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you everyone that has given me a review, I appreciate them a lot. Anyways, I've been thinking about what should happen after the story mode, and I've decided that you, the reader, decide whether I should continue what happens between Justin and Mileena or stop the story after the story mode.**

Justin woke up when the sunlight hit his face, he tried to sit up, but was held down by something. He looked down and saw his lover sleeping deeply. He smiled and kissed her head, then carefully go out of bed as to not disturb her. Justin walked into the kitchen as saw the meal they never got to. He sighed has tossed it out as the noodles were already bad.

"I wonder if Mileena would like french toast, would be interesting to see if she has a sweet tooth, er fang."

Justin was about to start the meal when he looked outside and saw the sky was becoming blood red. He rushed back to Mileena in order to show her what was going on. He gets to the bedroom and lightly, but hastily shakes her.

"Mileena, Mileena, we have a problem!"

Mileena stirs and groans before looking at Justin, "What's wrong, not feeling up for round 10?".

"Ha ha, just look outside."

Mileena looked out the window and gained a confused look, "I thought Earthrealm's sky was blue?".

"It is, do you know what could be causing it?"

"I-I-I don't know, but it doesn't feel good."

Justin went to his closet and put on a set of clothes that look as though they take several attacks and still be good. Mileena pulled on her uniform (or lack of one), and looked at Justin.

"I don't want to sound rude, but do you know how to fight at all?"

Justin chuckled, "I relay on instincts and this", he then pulled out a bo staff, "helps me handle anything.".

Mileena nodded and looked out the window, "I think I may know where this is coming from?".

"Really? Where?"

"The Sky Temple, it's where the Jensei Chamber is."

"What the heck is the Jensei Chamber?"

"All I know is that it's where Earthrealm's life force is, meaning that if something is poisoning it, then this world is doomed."

"What?! If that's true, then we need to find this temple. Do you know where it is Mileena?"

She nodded and brought out an amulet and made it open a portal. Justin looked at it, intrigued as this was his first time even seeing a portal up close. Mileena cut this short as she grabbed his hand and jumped through. After going through the portal, Justin moved off to the side and started to empty his stomach as Mileena came up and patted his back.

"It's always rough on the first time."

"Yea, I can still feel as though my stomach want to leave as well. Where are we?"

"Close to the Sky Temple, since we don't know what's there, we should be cautious."

"Alright", Justin looked around and saw a cliff face that lead up to a temple, "We can climb that and take them by surprise."

Mileena nodded and the both of them rushed to the cliff and started to climb. Justin felt right in his element as he has climbed tougher cliffs before, but looked down to not Mileena had trouble catching up. He sighed and went back down and gestured for her to climb onto his back, which she accepted graciously accepted. Justin began the climb back up as Mileena kissed his cheek to thank him. After a few minutes of climbing the pair reaches the top and finds a wall to crouch behind.

Justin peaked over and saw several people, however their eyes were glowing and their skin seemed to be cracked with light coming out of it. He ducked back down before any of them had a chance to see him. Justin looked at Mileena concerned, hoping that she was OK to fight.

"Mileena, do you know who those guys are?"

She nodded, "They are Earthrealm warriors that were killed and brought back as revenants for Quan Chi.".

"So they're experts at fighting?"

"Yes you fool, also the one holding the fans is the being I was cloned from."

"Alright, lets see if we can take these guys out, or at the very least knock them unconscious."

The pair of them vault over the wall and draws their weapons to the revenants. The revenants turn and looked surprised at Mileena being alive and well. Liu Kang and Kitana step forward and take their stances.

 **Justin vs Liu Kang**

Liu Kang launched himself into a flying kick, causing Justin to block with his staff. He then retaliates with a roundhouse kick to his opponents head sending him back a few feet. Justin spun the staff in his hands, prepared for another strike, while Liu Kang prepared jump. Liu Kang jumped forward kicking his legs in rapid succession hitting Justin repeatedly in the chest sending him back.

Justin coughed and looked up at his opponent, "I may have bitten off more than I can chew with this one."

Liu Kang chuckled and responded, "Then I shall make you choke.", he then shot off several fireballs which Justin dodged to the best of his ability.

"What the hell, you can shoot fire?"

"You were around Mileena and you're most surprised by my fire?"

"Well to be honest, I'm kinda surprised that I'm still alive."

Justin felt his ribs, he was sure at least one was broken, but he pushed the pain aside. He rushed forward, whipping the staff to Liu Kang's feet and sweeps him. As he was now in the air, Justin whipped the staff around striking Liu Kang's jaw, shattering it. Then he used the momentum and brought the end to Liu Kang's chest, cracking several ribs. He finished it up, by raising his leg and bringing his boot right onto the skull, caving it in.

Justin looked at his opponent to make sure he wasn't gonna move anymore, "Even I can win against an expert.".

 **Victor: Justin**

Justin looked to Mileena as she finished fighting Kitana and went back over to her. He winced at the pain in his rib, but points his staff at Kung Lao. Mileena got her kunai ready for Smoke as Sindel sat on the sidelines.

 **AN: The next chapter shall have Justin face against Kung Lao and having Mileena fight against the one who forced her to escape to Earthrealm. You know the drill for me by now, Favorite, Follow, Review yada yada yada.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry it's been awhile since I last updated this, it's been hectic, anyways enjoy.**

Mileena vs Smoke

Mileena teleported behind Smoke, taking him by surprise and sank her fangs into his neck. He yelled out in pain as Mileena started to stab his chest repeatedly with her sai. Smoke threw her off of him and turned invisible. Mileena looked around, trying to find him only to be kicked in the stomach by an unseen force. She flew back a bit, only to catch her footing and look around. She knew Smoke was around, but being invisible made it difficult to fight him. Smoke landed a few more hits onto Mileena making her clutch her stomach and growl. After which, she noticed a slight shimmer and threw her sai into it, causing Smoke to drop the cloak and grasp the sai on his neck. Mileena rushed up and clutched the sai, dragging it across his neck, cutting it open and letting out his 'blood'.

Mileena smirked, "Guess I win, you pathetic revenat.", she then kicked Smoke off the mountain and watched him plummet to the bottom.

Winner: Mileena

Justin vs Kung Lao

Justin assumed his position as the hat wielding fighter stepped forward. The revenat chuckled as he assumed his own position.

"You are quite skilled to have defeated Liu Kang, however you are already tired. I shall slay you here and now."

Justin cracked his neck and prepared his staff, "Believe me, I'm not even close to calling it quits. Besides I have the upper hand in range."

Kung Lao smirked as he disappeared into the ground, surprising Justin as Kung Lao came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders. Justin was then flung forward, crashing into a stone wall. He picked himself up and staggered as he tasted blood, which he then spat out. Kung Lao then removed his hat and flung at Justin, who then blocked it with his staff, sparks flying from the contact of the two weapons.

Kung Lao raised an eyebrow, "How is your staff still in one piece, my hat can cut through steel as if it was butter?".

Justin looked at his opponent, "I've been all around the world, I've seen a lot of things. However this staff is my most prized possession, it's called the Nyoi-bō, an indestructible staff.".

"Then I'll shall make a better use of it as my weapon, after I eliminate you."

Kung Lao teleported again, only to be nailed in stomach as he reappeared. Taking advantage of his surprise attack, Justin slammed the staff against Kung Lao's head repeatedly until he kicked him back off the cliff. Justin looked over the side and saw Kung Lao slam against the rocks below.

"Oh how the mighty fall."

Winner: Justin

Mileena rushed over to Justin and caught him as he started to fall backwards.

"Thanks Mileena, but you need to get inside the temple, I'll take care of this last one." Sindel cackled as she heard this.

"Don't be a fool Justin, you've taken more damage than me. I'm not going to lose you to you're own stupidity."

Sindel stepped down from her perch, "Did I hear this correctly, does the fearsome Mileena actually care about someone else?".

Justin stood back up and prepared his staff, "You won't touch her, she'll be the one to stop all of this.".

Mileena stepped back and looked at Justin, "Fine, I'll go, but just be careful. She was the one to kill most of the Earthrealm heroes."

"Then I have my work cut out for me, just make sure you throw a few punches for me in there."

Mileena nodded and took off towards the temple, Sindel went to block her only to be slammed in the cheek by a staff. Mileena made it inside and rushed down the corridor where she could feel a large power getting stronger. She goes through a doorway and comes into a room where the power was coming from. She looked in the center as the life force seemed to be swirling around a being. Mileena continued to watch until she heard a voice that brought a scowl to her face.

"This One thought you had perished." D'Vorah said as she looked away from Johnny Cage.

Mileena turned to her and formed her sai, "This time it will be different, you filthy Kytinn bug.".

Mileena vs D'Vorah

One of D'Vorah's larva came out of her arm and shot a glob of acid at Mileena, which she quickly dodged and curled into a ball, rolling at D'Vorah's feet. The Kytinn took flight and avoided Mileena, she then sent a swarm at Mileena, catching her.

"This One can't believe how easy this is, you shall make a nice nest for my young."

Mileena struggled and broke free from the swarm's hold. Jumping back to throw her sais, which one managed to land a hit into D'Vorah's eye. The Kytinn screamed in pain, as Mileena kicked the sai further into her head before removing it and stepping back to gain some distance. D'Vorah glared at Mileena with her good eye, and then brought out her stingers. She sent flew at Mileena and sent the stingers for Mileena's head, which she ducked. However the second stinger managed to cut Mileena's cheek, causing her to hiss in pain.

Mileena jumped back and touched her cheek to see that the cut was bleeding slowly. She focused her aura to the cut and started to heal. D'Vorah saw this and shot more acid at Mileena, causing her focus to break as she moved away from the dangerous liquid. Mileena then lunged at D'Vorah, sinking her teeth into her throat, ripping a large chunk of her exoskeleton away. She then took out her sai and stabbed them into D'Vorah's temples before sinking her teeth into D'Vorah's skull. As D'Vorah staggered, Mileena grabbed her sai and used them as handles to pull off the Kytinn's head, Mileena looked at the head and dropped it to the ground before stepping on it, destroying it.

"Even if I was starving, I wouldn't have eaten your flesh."

Winner: Mileena

Meanwhile Justin was on his knees as Sindel smirking at her newest victim. She took a deep breath ready to kill Justin with a shriek, but was then interrupted by two arrows to her chest. Justin looked behind him to see four people coming over the wall, one of them having already drawn another arrow ready to fire. Sindel growled and teleported away, grabbing the other revenats as she left. The four saviors went up to Justin and knelt by him.

The young blonde woman looked at him, "Are you ok, we're here to stop Shinnok."

Justin nodded, "I'll be fine, but please hurry. Mileena is already in there.".

Justin was then faced with the weapons of all four warriors, seemingly with intent to kill.

 **AN: Thanks for waiting everybody. I've been busy with other stuff so I was never really able to get any writing done. I'll try to update more often, but that's only if I can get the time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Ok so Overwatch, Final Fantasy 15, and Xenoverse 2 just love to take up my spare time.**

Justin looked up at the weapons, but didn't move, mostly cause he was too tired.

The archer looked at the blonde, "Cassie, what should we do, he must the one that helped Mileena escape.".

The girl looked at Justin and signaled for everyone to lower their weapons, "First of all he's not the target Shinnok is, plus I don't think this guy..."

"Justin is my name", Justin said interrupting Cassie.

She looked at him, "I don't think Justin could have helped Mileena escape, he's a human".

The other girl looked around, "Uh guys we have company."

The headband wearing fighter looked back as more revanets appeared. The four warriors prepared themselves as Justin struggled to stand up. The three of them introduced themselves and prepared for a fight.

Justin looked around and sighed, "One of you has to get inside, I'll help hold these things back.".

The four looked at each other and Cassie ran off into the temple. Takeda helped Justin to his fight.

"You sure you can fight, you're barely holding on as is."

"Yea, besides if I don't make it through this, then Mileena will probably become evil again."

"Wait what do you mean?", asked Jacqui.

"I mean that I managed to convince Mileena to kill outright."

"How did you manage that?"

"How bout we survive this first"

The four fighters stood their ground as the revenants attacked them, meanwhile Cassie was making her way to the Jinsei Chamber. When she stepped into the chamber, she saw Mileena standing over the dead body of D'Vorah. Mileena looked up at Cassie and then fell to her knees.

"Your father is over there", Mileena said pointing to the actor that was encased in a cocoon with insect crawling all over him.

Cassie looked at the former empress, "Are you OK, cause that Justin seemed worried about you?".

Mileena gave a genuine soft smile and nodded before making her way to a wall to prop herself against.

Cassie tries to free father only for him to shake his head, "Stop Shinnok before it's too late.".

"It is too late Mr. Cage.", a demonic voice called from the center of the room as the corrupted god stepped out.

Shinnok flexed his fingers and started laughing wildly, Mileena stared at the being, shivering in fear. Johnny struggled in his cocoon, but was still stuck in. Cassie stepped forward and prepared herself for the toughest fight of her life.

Cassie vs Corrupted Shinnok

[Fight Start]

Cassie fired off a few round from her pistols, only for the rounds to pass through Shinnok's body. The god shrugged off the damage and began to advance on the heroine, making a move to grab her head. Cassie quickly moved out of the way, her speed was clearly faster than Shinnok's, the god turned and leapt into the air. Cassie jumped out of the way and then kicked off a wall to deliver a kick right to the jaw of the god, snapping it in half.

Cassie smirked as she landed, "You can't talk much after that.".

Shinnok gripped his jaw and snapped it back, making a sickening sound. Cassie cringed at the sound of it, and watched as Shinnok raised a hand towards her father and Mileena.

"Time to rid our fight of these pests."

Cassie's eyes widened as a blast of flames shot out from Shinnok's hand, "Nooo!".

Cassie lunged forward in front of the flames and took the full attack. After the flames cleared Shinnok looked in surprise as Cassie stood there, with same aura her father used to defeat Shinnok in the past. Shinnok growled and sent another blast of flames only for them to have no effect on the young woman. Cassie then started to make her way to the god, shrugging off any attack sent at her. Shinnok began to back away, feeling anger at the young mortal. Soon Cassie was directly in front of the god, she raised a hand up and bitch-slapped the god across the face. Shinnok staggered, then roared letting out energy from his chest, hitting Cassie directly sending her back.

"Your father's blood makes you even more of an annoyance to me", Shinnok growled.

"No, my father's and mother's blood makes me a hero.", Cassie said as she stared down the god.

Cassie took out her night stick and struck Shinnok in the head twice, after which she did the splits and delivered her father's trademarked groin punch. Shinnok yelled at the sudden pain, but was not ready for the gun shots that tore through his eye sockets. Cassie then unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks, enhanced by her aura. Shinnok, weak from the attacks, suddenly burst into a bright light as all the Jinsei power left his body, leaving him weak. Cassie walked up and kicked the god in the head, snapping his neck and knocking him out.

"You just got Caged"

[Winner: Cassie]

Cassie's friends came into the chamber, supporting Justin, who seemed to be barely hanging on.

Takeda looked around, "Cass, did you beat him?".

She only responded with a nod, and went over to her father in order to release him from the cocoon. After several tries she was unable to pull it apart, which Mileena stood up and and handed Cassie one of her sais. Cassie looked at her surprised, but took it and used to tear the cocoon away.

Johnny collapsed on the ground and then pointed at Raiden who was unconscious, "You have to get him into the center of the room so he can heal.".

Takeda and Jin took Raiden's arms and lifted him into the energy, watching as the red energy slowly became normal. Mileena looked at Justin and walked up to him.

"You overdid it, didn't you?", she said with a concerned look.

"Gee, what gave you that impression?"

Mileena rolled her eyes and helped Justin up as Raiden came out of the energy. He looked around until his eyes fell upon Justin and Mileena.

"I have to say, I never that I would see Mileena caring about someone other than herself. Especially for an Earthrealm born." the god said.

Mileena chuckled and then scowled, "Just don't think I'll help out all the time. I shall help only when I feel like it.".

Raiden nodded and looked at the body of Shinnok, "Now it is time for me to send a message to the Netherrealm. You all may go."

Mileena lead Justin outside and opened a portal, "Ready to go home?".

Justin nodded, almost unable to stay awake any more. The pair jumped through, leaving the Earthrealm warriors to wait for a ship.

"They could've at least dropped us off somewhere." joked Johnny.

The pair steps out of the portal into Justin's house and the both of them collapse onto the couch, too exhausted to even get up.

Mileena looked over at Justin, "So what happens now?".

Justin shrugged, "I don't know, first I'm going sleep for a week then I guess we can go on our own adventure."

Mileena leaned against him,"i would like that, but you better make sure we eat well otherwise I'll beat some sense into you.".

The pair fell asleep, while in Otherworld a group unearthed a batch of strange eggs.

 **AN: I know it's been a long time to get this chapter up, but I need to be in the mood to write them, and I have been too distracted. But as always remember to leave a review and prepare for the chapters that will deal with the DLC characters, up first are Alien and Predator.**


	8. Chapter 8: AvP part 1

AN: Welcome back, now I will say this, the DLC chapters aren't going to be a single chapter, AvP is going to span between 3-5 chapters. Also for what else I have planned is for Jason and Leatherface is I want to know if Freddy should join the story (cause I was disappointed he didn't get into MKX). Goro I don't plan on including, mainly because I can't place him. Triborg will be the final chapters, and Tremor will have his own unique story.

It has been six months since the defeat of Shinnok, both Earthrealm and Outworld have reached a peace treaty. Justin and Mileena have started a new life together and lived peacefully away from others. Raiden and Kotal have made an agreement to ask for the other one's help if it were ever needed. Netherrealm has been kept at bay, due to the threat of a war with the other realms. However a new threat is about to invade.

[The Amazon]

A group of explorers clear the brush away from their path as they headed in the direction of their native guide. This group had heard legends of pyramids that predated any pyramid known today, and thanks to their guide, they were close to finding it. The guide, however, was extremely nervous, the sacred pyramids were never meant to be found by mortal man, unless chosen by the gods. The gods came every third century, and the time of their arrival was drawing close again. The lead explorer cut down some foliage in his path and stepped in a clearing where he found the massive structure standing in front of them.

The leader reached in his bag and pulled out a bottle of champagne, "Gentlemen, we found it!".

The group cheered as they filled up glasses and drank to their accomplishment. The campers soon set camp and made plans for entering the structure. While they were distracted, they failed to notice the jet black creatures that had surrounded them, until it was too late. Their yells, echoed through the jungle until it was drowned out by the other animals of the jungle.

[Outworld: Kotal Kahn's Palace]

Kotal Kahn sighed as he tried to understand what had happened to his historians that has explored an ancient temple. The sole survivor spoke in riddles, saying that a strange black creature that was Tarkatan, but was also not attacked and killed all of them. He got up and went to his library to find any indication of what this monster was.

After searching several hours, he finally came across something similar to the description of the monster. From what he saw, the creature came from a different world, and was also considered to be the greatest trophy of all the realms. However there was one line that frightened Kotal, the book said that the creature will take the shape of their host. After the egg of the creature hatches, it will latch on to the face of their host and implant them with an egg. After which the egg will hatch and tear it's way out of the host, the creature will then grow quickly into the ultimate killing machine. The last thing Kotal read was the name given to such a monstrosity, The Xenomorph.

[Earthrealm: Justin's House]

"Mileena! I told you to stop eating my rice cakes!", Justin yelled as he threw an empty package into the trash.

The former empress smirked and stretched as she lay on the couch, "But Justin why would I eat them, they aren't very good~?".

The young man walked into the living and looked at the woman, "Because you know how much I like them, most of the time you don't even eat them.".

Justin sighed, he knew there wasn't a way for him to win, Mileena has found all his weak spots over these past few months. However he knew a few of Mileena's as well, more specifically her love for steak. Justin moved Mileena's head and sat down, putting her head in his lap.

She looked up at Justin, "Aww, no more arguing?".

"Hell no, cause I know what's gonna happen. You'll just tease me constantly until it ends with us having sex, and I'm kinda spent."

"Boo, you're no fun."

Justin rolled his eyes, "Sometimes I have to put my foot down, besides I'm just glad I can enjoy life now.".

"Eh, it's been boring, I want something to fight."

"I fight you constantly, what are you talking about?"

Mileena sighed, "I'm talking fighting without holding back some killing urges, remember these teeth aren't just for show.".

"Yea, I know, but the realms are at a sort of time of peace."

Mileena sighed as she turned back to the television, which seemed to be losing connection. Mileena sat up and looked at Justin confused, who then got up and looked at the TV.

"Damn thing must have a loose cable or something."

Then a portal appeared in the middle of the room, causing Mileena to materialize her sai. From the portal appeared Raiden and Johnny Cage. Mileena moved to Justin's side, alert and ready to pounce.

Raiden looked around before laying eyes on the pair, "I'm very sorry for intruding into your home, but I must ask for your help.".

Mileena snarled at the god, "And why should we help you, I thought I said I would only help when I felt like it?".

Johnny stepped forward, "Because we received word of an invasion in Outworld.".

Justin looked at him confused, "I thought there was a treaty between the realms.".

"There still is, but the invasion is of a horrible monstrosity.", a voice said from the still open portal.

Mileena suddenly growled loudly as a tall man wearing Aztec armor and head gear stepped through the portal, along with a floating man in robes. Justin placed a hand on Mileena's shoulder and shook his head when she looked at him. Justin was told the man was the ruler of Outworld, Kotal Kahn. After everyone settled down and took a seat, Kotal brought out a book and handed it to Justin.

"Reports of these creatures came soon after the defeat of Shinnok, but I was to busy rebuilding my empire to take notice. Recently I had sent a team of historians to one of the old temples that once belonged to Onaga, the dragon king. The only survivor who came back gave me a description and I found on old entry about it. The only name I have for them is The Xenomorph."

"Xenomorph? Well it certainly sounds menacing, but based on this picture, it doesn't look all that strong."

Kotal looked at Raiden, "Well we know at least one of these creatures was birthed from Baraka, and thus has the strength and traits of Tarkatan.".

Mileena sat up surprised, "Alright, now you've interested me, but how can we take out this invasion.".

Raiden fidgeted a bit, "Well, we actually are dealing with two, one of them is in Outworld and the other is in the Amazon jungle. So I must ask, which one are you two going to go too?".

AN: Now it's your turn to decide where Justin and Mileena will go. In a review please tell me either Amazon or Outworld to progress the story, after a couple of weeks, I'll tally up the results and write the chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: AvP part 2

**AN:** Hello everyone, thanks for being patient due to my grandmother's recent cancer scare. For all those wondering she is fine, she has gone through her second round of chemo and has recently had her head shaven. Now on to which story path I'm going with. The winner is the jungle path, the results of Outworld will be told at the end of the story.

Justin smacked the mosquito that tried to drain some of his blood, he hated rain forests. The majority of his adventures took him into mountains or caverns, places that were cool. The jungle was humid, wet, and everything else he hated. He looked ahead at Mileena who seemed to be right in her element, vaulting over logs and clearing away brush without a sweat.

Mileena looked back at her companion, "You know, I can slow down a bit, if you want.".

Justin shook his head as he adjusted his pack, "I hate the jungle, slowing down isn't gonna help either of us.".

"Well according to Raiden's map, we should be close."

"When did you learn how to read maps, the only thing I've ever know for you to do was fight and bite."

The empress winked at him, "As well as something else that you love, but to answer your question, when I fought Kotal I had to be able to understand the layouts of the land. So I learned how to read maps in order to devise the best places to attack."

Justin looked at the sky and saw the sun was getting low, "We need to set up camp or we're gonna get lost in the dark."

"But I can see?"

"Human here Mileena, I can't and I don't want to waste our electric lights unless we have to."

Mileena groaned, but stopped, "Fine, we're close enough anyway.".

The duo set up camp, making sure to keep a close eye on the edge of the camp for anything. Elsewhere a small ship landed in a clearing and from it came three hunters. Each of them nodded at each other and took off into the trees, each in a different directions. The youngest one of only 300 years looked back at his peers, they were already reluctant of having him on this Hunt. It was also bad enough the temple that they were to hunt in had already been overrun. Now he would have to pull even more than his own weight for this one.

[An Hour Later]

Mileena snapped her head to the trees and glared, causing Justin to look at the direction as well, "What? Did you see something?".

"No, more as if something was watching us."

"Xenomorph, maybe?"

"Who knows, but I'll take first watch tonight."

Justin nodded and got himself ready for bed, settling in the tent for the night. Mileena kept her eyes trained in the tree tops, keeping all her senses on high alert. She had never been so skittish before in her life, even when she was fighting Kotal. She stayed up for a few hours, until it was time for her to switch. The night passed slowly for the duo as both of them could feel themselves being watched, but never saw anything.

The hunter that had been watching the oomans made a mental note of both. Their skulls would become excellent trophies for the start of his collection. However his Hunt was for the serpents, everything else would have to wait. The hunter approached the outer limits of the temple and scanned it, there was evidence of an attack on a ooman campsite, the fools must not have realized what they found. The hunter pulled up his wrist computer and checked the location of the sacred weapons and made his way into the temple without any of the scouts spotting him.

The third Hunter found himself sinking his gauntlets into the neck of a large feline, it was not his prey, but it served as a good warm-up. After making his way to the top of the trees, he was able to find the temple in the distance, no doubt Fang had already made his way there. The hunter took several large leaps and landed close to the temple as well, he switched his mask to find serpents and noticed a scout keeping watch. With a quick jump, he landed behind the creature and sank his blades into neck of it, he removed his blades and swung his arm to remove the head with a clean sweep. Clearly pleased with his kill, the Hunter removed his mask and removed a claw from the corpse of his kill. Using the claw, he burned his clan's mark into his mask and forehead. After which, he made his way into the temple, already cleared to receive a sacred weapon.

[Morning]

Justin and Mileena stepped into the clearing where the giant pyramid loomed over them. Justin pulled out the communicator he received from Raiden and activated it.

"Hey Raiden we found the pyramid, but it looks like another group was attacked. We found a destroyed campsite."

"Thank you Justin, but be careful I can only imagine what may lie in that pyramid."

Mileena shifted a bit as she looked at the communicator, "I've been on edge since last night, something else is here Raiden.".

"Really, well then watch each other backs."

Justin shut off the communicator and looked around, he had the feeling of being watched, but it wasn't as bad as last night. Almost as if the thing watching them was scared, Justin shrugged and the duo made their way into the pyramid. The entrance seemed to be a long hallway leading to a singular room which had 10 stone platforms. On each of these platforms was a circular hole that seemed to lead down deeper into the pyramid.

Mileena looked around the room, "What is this place, there is no exit other than the way we came in?".

"Maybe that's the point, I have seen pyramids before, and some of them had platforms like this, for human sacrifices."

Mileena raised an eyebrow, "Humans used to sacrifice each other?".

"This was centuries ago, the ones that made these pyramids must've sacrificed people to appease their gods. However the question is why make 10 sacrifices, every culture I studied has only had a single sacrifice."

"Maybe they worshiped 10 gods, that may explain all the platforms."

"Maybe, but why these holes, there are too many question for what we're here for."

"Speaking of which, where are these Xenomorphs, you would think we would have been attacked by now."

"Who knows, but we need to find some way to keep going, cause this can't be the only way in"

Justin looked at the wall carving and traces them with his fingers until he reached a spot where a button was. Without thinking he pressed it and the entrance was suddenly closed off and three door ways opened up. The duo looked at each other and headed down the middle path, unbeknownst to the hidden guest that had followed them.

Shade watched as the oomans went down a path, which confused him. Why stick together, it was a weakling's strategy to band together for a hunt. He decided to follow them as they were different from stories of normal oomans. He remember the leader of his clan talked about oomans that were great kills, but very few had the means to fight back. These oomans are running right into the middle of a serpent nest and they know it. How? How could they be so brave, unless they were the rare oomans that could actually fight.

Justin stopped in his tracks, causing Mileena to do the same. The hunter quickly stopped, not knowing if he was heard or smelt. Justin quickly spun around and nailed the hunter in the head with his pole. The hunter slowly came into view as his invisibility has been compromised, he took a step back and observed the oomans. They seemed cautious of him until the male put down his weapon, causing the female to look at him.

"What are you doing Justin, this thing is probably waiting to attack us."

Justin shook his head, "If that were true, he would have had many chances before now. However he doesn't look like a Xenomorph.".

Mileena looked at the creature in front of them, it wasn't that much taller than her, but it held itself up with pride. She finally relaxed, but kept her sai at the ready.

Justin stepped forward, "You don't seem to be our target, so what are you?"

The hunter knew he was cornered, but decided to indulge the oomans.

"My name cannot be said in your tongue, but you can refer to me as Shade."

Mileena's eyes widened, "Wait, you can speak English?".

Shade nodded, "I am from the Yautja, we are a race of hunters.".

"Hunters? Were you the one spying on us last night?"

Shade shook his head, "That was one of my Hunt Brothers, or both.".

"Both? See Justin I knew we were in danger."

Justin sighed as he rubbed his eyes, "Mileena, we were in danger since stepping into the jungle."

Shade looked at the pair, "If it calms you, my Brothers have already entered the temple last night.".

"A little, but the big question is this, why are you here?"

"I am here to claim the title of Elite and prove my worth to my Clan, by slaughtering a serpent."

"A snake? If you wanted that, then you should've stayed in the jungle."

"No, your kind call them Xenomorphs, to us they are the ultimate game. Creatures that allow the young to become respected members."

"Well you're more than welcome to help us, we have to clear this pyramid of them."

Mileena took Justin back a bit, "Are you insane? What if this guy tries to kill us?".

"Look Mileena we need all the help we can get, cause _someone_ didn't want any help from the others."

"Well sorry for wanting to stay with you, but….. Where's the Yautja?"

The two of them turn around to see Shade had left, only leaving a single pair of footprints where he stood just moments before. The two of them sighed and decided to dive into the pyramids interior.

 **AN** : OK, so something people wanted was a recreation of Predator. However I decided to go for something like Avp (as that is what the chapters are). Anyways the three predators names are Fang, Slaughter, and of course Shade. As for if Mileena and Justin meets the others is whether or not I decide to give them more of a backstory. Now I also decided to do something else for Leatherface, and that is not to add him in any story. Reason being: 1. I don't like playing him and 2. I really don't know how I'll put him on. Anyway, remember to review, fav, follow and all that jazz.


	10. Chapter 10: AVP part 3

**AN: Hello everyone, I'm finally back to writing. The cancer scare seems to be gone for now, my grandmother is currently doing her radiation and is handling it just fine. Now onto the story.**

Justin and Mileena headed further into pyramid after discovering the Yautja had simply vanished without a sound. As the two looked around, they could see stone statues of Yautja, all possessing a type of spear and shoulder mounted gun. At one point Justin had stopped to inspect the statues closer, even then they seemed to show pride itself. Mileena was watching around until she saw something move.

"Justin! We have company!"

Justin snapped from the statue and grabbed his staff, the area suddenly became deathly quiet. Similar to the calm before the storm, the pair knew that they were about to be in a big fight. Suddenly a black blur dove at Mileena, who had noticed and quickly kicked the creature. The creature was sent into the wall, where its blood leaked from its head and dropped onto the floor. Justin looked at the spot and saw the ground being eaten away by the blood. The creature let out a screech as Mileena tossed a sai into its head, killing it and melting her sai in the process.

Mileena stood a safe distance away and looked at the corpse, "So this is a Xenomorph?".

"Yea, however this may be more dangerous than I thought."

Mileena stood and looked at her lover, "What do you mean?".

"Its blood is similar to that of acid, and a very acidic one at that. These holes from where the blood fell seemed to start eating it away immediately when it made contact. However seeing this creature now, I can see why the Yautja consider it the 'Perfect Prey'. The claws, tail, even the shape all scream that this creature was made to kill."

"Well so was I."

"Yea, but you have free will, this thing just dove right at us. Meaning it must be following some kind of order. I want to find Shade again, I need some answers to this."

The duo got up and kept heading down, meanwhile Shade was having his own problems. The serpent he was fighting was of the Warrior kind and thus had a harder exoskeleton. Shade kept the creature at bay for a bit, but soon noticed two more came in. Shade could see they were simple Drones and thus not as big as a threat. The warrior dove at Shade, it's claws ready to tear into him, Shade ducked only to have the tail be whipped right into his mask, leaving a long scratch across it. Shade quickly brought out his blades and sunk them into the neck of the Warrior, and then threw the serpent's limp body aside as the Drones joined in. Shade shot his net out and ensnared one of them, pinning it to the wall as the net slowing cut into the head. The other drone was taken out by Shade's spear and had it's head removed by a quick twisting motion. The remaining Drone's blood melted the net and was about to attack when it stopped and ran off further down into the pyramid.

Shade cursed at himself, but set to work on his task. Taking the claw from the Warrior and burning his clan's mark on his forehead and mask. He could already imagine his Hunt Brothers have already collected their weapons and were just waiting for him. He pulled up his map and to his surprise, none of the weapons had been collected. In fact both of his Hunt Brothers were together, but they were not even moving, Shade started to assume that they were overwhelmed. Shade shook his head and headed down towards the weapons, he would have to check on them later.

Justin looked around the walls, they were now covered in material that looked similar to that of the Xeno's skin. The pair had killed five more Xenomorphs after the first and last one had melted his staff to nothing. After making a new spear out of the statue's spear and tying part of the Xeno's tail to it, gave him a bit more confidence. Mileena wasn't much better, she had let some of the blood hit her, despite getting it off quickly, she still had burns on her arms. Both of them were exhausted and the pair decided to take a break, collapsing against a wall.

"Mileena, when we're done here I say we take a vacation."

"As long as it's somewhere sunny and not in a pyramid."

Justin nodded, "Deal.".

As the pair relaxed, neither of them noticed the creature staring down at them. It wasn't like the other Xenomorphs, it had head tendrils, and the mandibles of a Yautja. The Predalien sprung down and knocked Justin aside, causing him to hit his head on the stone wall dazing him. The Predalien restrained Mileena in its hold and quickly rushed off into he deeper parts of the nest. Mileena struggled in the hold of the creature until it slammed her down onto the ground, knocking her out. The Predalien was soon joined by another one and they placed Mileena into the wall and opened her mouth.

Shade made his way when his thermal vision picked up someone on the ground. He stopped and saw that it was the Ooman called Justin. Shade was tempted to step over him until he saw the spear that was lying near him. After studying it, Shade concluded that he and the sharp toothed Ooman must have killed some serpents as well. Shade sighed and shook the Ooman.

"Ooman, Ooman, this is no place to rest."

Justin stirred until his vision slowly came into focus, which then he saw was Shade. He looked around and noticed Mileena was gone. His mind started to race until he thought back, he remembered dreadlocks, just like a Yaujta's, but had the body of a Xenomorph.

Justin glared at Shade and took up his spear, noticing the new weapon on Shade's shoulder, "What happened, where is Mileena?!".

Shade looked back at him and let out a raspy sigh, "Your mate was most likely taken by a serpent. I need to find my brothers to erase this temple.".

"You're not doing anything until you answer some questions!"

Shade narrowed his eyes and brought out his blades, "Ooman, I will spare you since you seemed to kill a serpent, but if you attack me, I will retaliate."

The pair stared at each other as they assumed a fighting pose. Tension seemed to crackle in the air as the two lunged at each other ready to kill.

 **AN: It feels good to be writing again, as for the what happened to Slaughter, Fang, and Mileena. Well that will be in the next chapter, which is the second to last chapter. After which I will start work on the Jason Arc. As always Fav, Follow, and Review.**


	11. Chapter 11: AvP part 4

AN: Oh shit, a new chapter so soon. Yeah, Since I'm abandoning some other stories for a bit, I'm gonna put more time into this.

Justin swung the staff at Shade's head, only for him to dodge and deliver a kick to Justin's gut. Justin stumbled back and winced at the pain, there was some broken ribs. However he had to get to Mileena no matter what. Justin ducked as Shade swung his blades at him and snagged Shade's ankle, pulling his foot off balance. Shade stumbled and fell as Justin swung the staff at him only for it to be blocked by Shade's gauntlet blades. Justin moved back a bit, Shade was clearing much stronger than him in terms of strength, but he wasn't as agile as he was. Using this advantage, Justin quickly maneuvered in and out of range, delivering a few blows. Shade's temper was starting to reach it's tipping point as he turned on his targeting system and shot the staff. The hit caused a concussive blast that blew Justin back and into a wall. Justin looked up at the Yautja and sighed, he had failed.

Shade knelt down and removed his mask, "I will let you live, for a couple of reasons.".

Justin narrowed his eyes, "And those are?".

"One, you killed some serpents and two, you could match me at your full strength. According to stories from elders, Oomans that can defeat us, must be treated as equals."

"Alright, so we're equals, what do you want."

"Your help, according to computer, there are still five more serpents as well as the queen. We kill the queen, we kill the whole hive."

"How?"

"Serpents use a Hive Mind, the queen will tell everyone their tasks and they are to be followed."

"Alright, but what do you expect me to fight with, you just destroyed my weapon."

Shade tossed a small pole at Justin, to which he caught and looked at, "What is this?".

"It is a versatile weapon, it can become a sword, spear, or even a pole."

Justin tested it by checking various buttons and saw that it was more advanced than any weapon he has see. Shade put his mask back on and lead them down into the hive. The pair stayed silent as every moment seemed to be an eternity, soon they came across the eggs that littered the ground.

"What are these?"

"Ovumorphs, or more simply the eggs of the serpents."

One of them opened and a facehugger launched towards Justin, only for it to be blasted apart by Shade.

Justin looked at the dead creature, "Thanks.".

"Be careful, if they attach to you, they cut off air supply and knock you out."

Justin nodded and watched the back, knocking down a few more facehuggers until Shade stopped dead in his tracks. Justin, having bumped into him, looked in the same direction and saw a massive Xenomorph with a head crest and an extra pair of arms. However what caught his attention was the egg sac attached to it was slashed to ribbons and the xeno itself was dead.

"Um Shade, is this the queen?"

"Yes, but why is it dead, not even my brothers would attack a queen."

Justin walked forward until his foot hit something, he looked down and saw the dead body of a Yautja. He looked off and saw another, both of them had holes in the chest with blood trails that lead off to tunnels.

"Shade, what happens when an Ovumorph attaches to something?"

Shade, still looking at the queen answered, "They lay an egg inside of the host, the egg can hatch and grow quickly. When it's matured enough, it will break out of the host's chest and slither off to molt into a full grown serpent, why?".

"I know what happened to your brothers."

Justin shook Shade, which caused him to turn and see his Hunt Brothers. Shade knelt down and uttered a few words that Justin couldn't understand. Shade turned on their wrist computers and picked up a weapon they each had. Shade placed them on his belt and turned around to see a horrifying sight.

There stood two serpents that had features of his brother, Justin took notice and stood up shocked. These looked like the one that dragged of Mileena, which meant she was nearby. Now the only thing he had to do was survive this.

"Shade, what are these things!?"

"They're my Brothers, twisted into abominations. We must destroy them, for we are honor bound to die in the Hunt. Not become the enemy."

Justin nodded and moved to the side to take on one of them. He knew this thing was the one that took Mileena, and that was reason enough to kill it. The Predalien lunged at Justin, it's tail at the ready to stab him. Justin sidestepped and brought the sword, bringing it down on the tail and cutting it off cleanly. The creature roared in pain as it brought it's claws into Justin's chest sending him back. Justin noticed the blood of this one, wasn't as acidic as the ground only smoked and ate a little of the ground away. The Predalien swung it's claws again, Justin saw that there was a simple pattern to it, the xeno lacked a higher brain function, which meant it was following instincts. Using this Justin dodged the claws and delivered a slash across the chest and then swung, removing the head.

Justin looked over to see Shade was still busy with his and decided to go search for Mileena. He ran down the path that the xenos came from and looked at the walls. Inside were other people, most likely the humans that found the pyramid first. He kept running until he found something that caused his heart to drop.

In the wall with a bulging stomach was Mileena.

AN: Yea, some people saw this coming, but believe me, it will work out. Remember to please review, feedback helps a lot.


	12. Chapter 12: AvP Finale

AN: Hello everyone, sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out, I had family matters to attend to, as well as a severe case of writer's block, but now I'm back. Now I bring you the final chapter of the AvP arc. Thanks for all the support, because I seriously made this story on a whim and it became my most popular story. Anyways I also want to thank Antex-The Legendary Zoroark for being one of my most supportive readers and as such he has created an OC for me to add into the story. Now without further to do, grab a drink and snack and enjoy the last chapter to AvP.

Justin stared at Mileena's enlarged stomach, "What happened?!".

Mileena struggled to get her words out, but managed to get out, "That big bastard that grabbed me put something inside of me, and I can feel them trying to get out. Justin I need to do me a favor...",

"W-what is it?"

"Kill me, kill me before these things become free."

"But I can't kill you Mileena, in our short time together you've brightened up my life so much, I just can't."

"I feel the same Justin, you've shown me what humanity is. I had always assumed that humans were weak, but you've shown me that I was wrong. For once I was happy without fighting, I was happy just being with you."

Mileena suddenly let out a shout of pain as her stomach showed multiple beings moving inside, "KILL ME!".

Justin gripped the staff and sighed before looking up at Mileena, "I love you.".

Mileena gave a small smile, "Strangely I love you as well, after you report this to Raiden, ask about the Flesh Pits.".

Justin nodded and drove the spear into Mileena's head, destroying her brain and quickly killing her. He then turned the staff into a sword and repeatedly drove the blade into Mileena's stomach, killing each of the parasites in her. He didn't stop until Shade grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. Shade had the head of the Predalien he fought and made the motion for them to get going. Justin looked at the dead body of Mileena and wiped the tears from his eyes before taking off.

Justin and Shade hurried back to the entrance of the pyramid as Shade explained a blast strong enough to wipe the pyramid off the face of the planet was about to go off. They arrived at the entrance they came in from and quickly jumped out of the pyramid and kept running until Shade stopped. Justin, in turn, stopped and looked at the pyramid be consumed in a bright light, followed by shock wave that knocked him back. Justin soon blacked out, mentally and physically drained.

A few hour go by before Justin wakes up to see Shade leaned against a tree with his mask off taking deep breathes. Justin sat up and looked at the sky as his mind recollected everything that happened.

"I'm sorry about your mate, no living being should go through that."

Justin looked at Shade and sighed, "You know, my entire life I've been alone, I was always treated as an outcast. Whenever I became old enough to leave, I packed up and walked out the door, to this day I don't regret it, but my life still missed something. It was someone to share it with, that's why I loved Mileena so much. The first moment she showed up, my life became part of something even bigger. Now that's she's gone, the loneliness is creeping back in and I can't stop it.".

"Well I know what it means to be an outcast, in my clan, my father was known as one of the fiercest Yautja to ever live. My mother bore him six daughters, when I was born he was excited to finally have a son to carry the tribe name. When I reached my age, he was so disappointed in me for my height, I did everything I could to win his approval. When that didn't work, I knew I had to outdo my Hunt Brothers in the amount of kills and take the best trophy."

"Well the head of that thing should be enough, certainly is one ugly motherfucker."

"What is it with you Oomans and that word?"

Justin shrugged as a large dark shape filled the skies, as he stood up Shade put his mask on his belt and stood. Once the ship landed, a large group of Yautja walked off the ship and surrounded them. Justin didn't feel any hostility from them, but kept his grip on the staff. He watched as a decorated Yautja walks off the ship and stops in front of Shade. Shade holds up the head of the Predalien, which caused many of the Yautja to roar in victory.

The one Justin deduced as Shade's father looked at him and walked up, staring down. Shade's father took notice of the staff Justin had. Justin following his gaze held up the staff to give it back, only for the Yautja to shake his head no as he uttered in a raspy voice.

"Keep it.."

The Yautja started walking back on the ship as Justin looked at Shade, "So I guess this is goodbye?".

"Who knows, I may return one day to hunt again, however until then as one outcast to another, have safe travels."

Justin nodded as Shade climbed onto the ship and watched as it rose into the air, vanishing from view. Justin took out the communicator from Raiden and sighed as he messaged for pickup. After waiting for a few minutes, a portal opened up as Raiden and Kotal came through.

Raiden looked around, before looking at Justin, "Where is Mileena, did she betray you?".

Justin shot a glare at the god and sighed, "No, she was killed, a xenomrph jumped us while we were catching our breath and implanted embryos inside her. I had to kill her to save her from being killed by them."

Kotal looked at the Earthrealmer, "I'm sorry for your loss, but it was probably for the best, if you were killed Mileena would've become a threat again.".

"Shut up! For the few months that I've known Mileena she was the best thing to happen to me. She may have been your enemy, but she was someone I loved, and she loved me back."

"She was an abomination from Shang Tsung's magic!"

Justin growled and took up his staff, swinging it at Kotal, only to be blocked by his shield. Kotal took notice of the staff and widened his eyes, it had been centuries since he had seen a weapon like that, but only one kind of warrior could wield them.

"Child, where did you get that staff?"

Justin stopped for a sec and stepped back, "From a hunter species called Yautja, one of them helped clear out the pyramid, the other two were turned into XenoYuajtas.".

"Did you try to return it?"

"Yea, but their tribe chief told me to keep it, considering I lost my Nyoi-bō, it's a good trade off."

Raiden looked in surprise, "I thought that the Nyoi-bō was indestructible?"

"Not against acid blood apparently."

The three soon calmed down and went through the portal, Raiden explained that the outbreak in Outworld was started by a Tarkatan Xenomorph. It take multiple warriors to drive the Xenos back before attack the hive at full force. They left no trace of the creature's hive after destroying them. After leaving Kotal in Outworld, Raiden brought Justin back to his home.

"If there is anything I can do to help, just ask."

Justin perked up, remembering Mileena's request, "Uh there is one thing, what are the Flesh Pits?".

Raiden was taken aback by the question, but answered, "There's not much known about it, other than it belonged to Shang Tsung and is where Mileena was 'born'. The Pits are located on Shang Tsung's island, so they are more than likely abandoned. Though it may be possible that they are still being used.".

"An island, can you show me where it is?"

"Certainly, however I can't teleport you there, a magic barrier still covers it to prevent anyone teleporting in that's not allowed."

Raiden circled a small island located in the middle of the Pacific and after explaining the only way to get there was a cruise ship gave Justin a medallion for free access to anywhere on the island. After which Justin collapsed on the couch and fell asleep.

Morning soon arrived as Justin woke up and got busy packing his bag for the trip, islands were usually places he never went to, so this was gonna be somewhat new. He looked at his new staff and put it into his bag, not knowing what could be waiting for him. After he was finished, Justin used a teleporter that Raiden left and traveled to the ship that went back and forth to Shang Tsung's Island. After showing the medallion, Justin made his way onto the boat and went to a cabin to wait. Soon more people started loading up, however the majority were elder people simply thinking that this was an exotic trip. As they walked by his cabin, they quickly moved on, seeing as the young man did not seem to hold any importance to them.

The ship started moving as Justin stared out the window until he heard a calm voice, "Anyone else sitting in here?".

Justin turned to see a young woman around his age wearing a red shirt showing off her midriff, skinny jeans, and black boots. Justin shook his head and the woman sat down opposite of him. She looked back at him and waited for Justin to say something, after waiting a few minutes of silence she spoke first.

"Is there something wrong, usually most people would introduce themselves to someone else"

Justin sighed and looked at the young woman once more "Sorry, the last couple of days haven't exactly been kind.".

"Oh? Well we have a couple of hours before getting to the island, if you feel comfortable telling."

"Well first I guess I really should introduce my self, I'm Justin."

"Justin….what?"

"That's all I've needed."

"OK? Well my name is Hinoka Kaede, I'm the last of my clan."

"Clan, like the Lin Kuei?"

Hinoka snapped up as she heard that, "How do you know them?".

"I don't, I just know of them, Raiden told me about them a bit."

"Raiden, as in the thunder god, ruler of our realm."

Justin nodded, "Yes that's correct, Raiden had asked me to do a task for him and well I guess I better explain everything from the start.".

Over the next hour Justin explained everything since the moment that he met Mileena to yesterday as Hinoka listened quietly. After he was finished, Hinoka could see the sadness in Justin's eyes, which now made sense.

Justin leaned back into his seat, "Wow it actually feels good to actually get that off my chest.".

"Yea? Well that is quite a story, so what do you expect to find at this island"

Justin shrugged, "Who knows, but if anything, maybe it will be Mileena somehow.".

"Well I just hope you and her can find each other."

"Thanks, so what's your story?"

"Me? Well it's also not a happy tale, I guess you could say I'm trying to get revenge against something."

"Something, like an animal?."

"No, more of an undead demon."

"A revenant, I've fought a couple of those, broke my ribs pretty badly."

"Well this revenant inhabits a lake and has been known for taking the lives of countless people. My family is tasked for hunting down evil and this thing was supposed to be another evil to slay. However all of them were killed, even after they stabbed, slashed, and bludgeoned this thing. He wouldn't go down for good, even if he was knocked down, he simply stood back up and continued his rampage."

"Do you know what he was called?"

"Yes, and it's a name that still sends chills down my spine, Jason Voorhees."

Justin felt a chill go through him, and the two sat in silence until the island came into view. The pair stood up and grabbed their bags. Justin stole a glance at Hinoka as her jeans didn't leave much to the imagination and shook his head. He needed to focus on Mileena and hopefully they would be together again.

When the ship landed, all the elder people filed off and went to with a tour guide. Justin made his way to the temple, cutting through the jungle. His new staff helped cut through some of the thicker brush. Hinoka followed behind him quietly, making sure not to bring attention to herself. Justin soon reached a cliff face, he smirked and started to scale it with ease. Hinoka watched in awe as the man climbed, with no safety gear, straight up. She decided to wait until he was up before she made her way up.

After reaching the top, Justin looked around and noticed ghostly figures roaming the courtyard. They seemed to not even notice him as he walked across a large courtyard, until he reached the center. The spirits became agitated and scattered as red liquid leaked from the ground and formed into the shape of a woman. She pulled out her sai and took a stance, Justin moved to grab his staff, but was interrupted as Hinoka jumped in front of him.

Justin looked at her, "So you followed me?".

"Sorry, but I thought you would lead me to my target, which is this woman here. She was created by Shang Tsung's magic and responsible for killing a village."

"Well then I'll leave her to you, I have to find Mileena."

Justin rushed by as Hinoka drew her sword, heading into the temple. He looked around until he found a set of stairs that lead into the mountain itself. Justin took out his staff and switched it to it's sword form and headed down, only to be quickly met with the smell of decay. He kept venturing down until he came across the old lab of Shang Tsung, complete with blood covered saws and scalpels. After looking around, Justin came across a large tank with a tarp covering it.

"This must be it.", he said as he pulled on the tarp.

As the fabric fell to the ground, Justin looked inside and saw the body of Mileena, floating in liquid. He quickly set work trying to open the tank, pulling various levers until he found one that finally started to drain the tank. As the liquid finally drained, Mileena's body started to twitch until she finally picked up her head.

Justin banged on the tank's glass, "Mileena! Can you hear me?".

She slowly nodded, until her vision finally focused on the being standing on the other side of the glass. Without warning she stood up and vanished, Justin looked behind him to see Mileena standing there in nothing but bandages barely covering anything.

Justin stepped forward, "Mileena..", but was stopped short as Mileena pounced on him forcing him to the ground.

She looked at him and smiled gently, "You actually came for me.".

"Well of course, I love you Mileena."

She hugged him tightly, pressing his face between her breasts. She then got up and looked around, disgusted by the lab now. After Justin gave Mileena a change of clothes, the pair of them headed back upstairs as Justin explained everything that happened after he killed her. Once the pair reached the top, they found puddles of blood everywhere and Hinoka was nowhere to be seen.

"So my Empress, shall we head home~."

Mileena smirked and opened a portal to home for the pair to head home, "You know you're going to service me, right?".

"Oh very much so."

The two stepped through and headed home, however at a specific lake, two teenagers were busy removing their clothes to go skinny dipping. As they jumped in the evil force resting at the bottom of the lake awoke. As the teenagers swam and teased each other, they were both quickly pulled down and blood rose from their last seen spot. A masked figure slowly started to rise from the water and walked to the nearest building with signs of life.

The night was filled with the yells, that was soon replaced with silence with only a single phrase uttered in the darkness.

"Ki, k,i ki; ma, ma, ma."

AN: Hello, again sorry for taking so long to get this out, I hit a major writer's block and had to stop for awhile. As usual review, fav, and follow. Also Antex, please let me know if I got Hinoka in the right light.


	13. Christmas Special

AN: Hey so before I start on the Friday the 13th arc, I decided to give you a Christmas chapter for all of you to enjoy. I know that I haven't been uploading chapters, life isn't fair to me a lot of times. Anyways enjoy, this is my first holiday special.

A couple of months have passed since Justin rescued Mileena from the Flesh Pits. The two had returned back home and settled down as the world was getting ready for the holidays. Mileena, who was still getting used to Earthrealm's traditions, watched as the people decorated their homes and building with festive lights and decorations. She and Justin headed to an area where many trees were being sold.

"So what is this?", she asked to her lover.

"Well we're here to get a Christmas tree, I may have been a loner, but I still enjoyed the holidays."

"Why the tree though"

"We decorate it with lights and tinsel, and then we place a gift under the tree for the ones we care about."

"A gift? That's gonna be tough for me, you never point anything out."

"It's fine Mileena, I don't need anything, except you."

The empress started to go deep in thought as Justin bought a tree for them and opened a portal back home. Once the duo set the tree, Justin got set to work, wrapping lights around the tree as well as tinsel. Mileena took out the laptop that Justin gave her and started looking around online for something. Given how quickly she grew accustomed to her new lifestyle, she knew exactly where to go. After searching around for a bit, she found the perfect idea. Justin soon finished decorating the tree and stepped back.

"There, all done, what do you think?"

Mileena looked up and saw the tree shining with green, blue, and red lights. Along with the lights there was gold and purple tinsel coiling down the tree. She closed the laptop and walked around it, her eyes wide open at the beauty of the display.

"This-this is amazing!"

"Thanks, this was always something I enjoyed. Now I'm gonna prepare dinner"

Justin headed off into the kitchen as Mileena went back to the couch and got on to the laptop again. She checked recent news and saw that a permanent peace pact has been established between Outworld and Earthrealm. As well as the sudden increase in missing people farther north. When she read this, she frowned, worried that Raiden would come and ask for another favor. After letting out a scoff, she checked on Justin as he was cooking chicken for them.

"Hey~ you better hurry up with that, otherwise I'll have to eat you."

Justin rolled his eyes as he placed the chicken on plates for them, "You can't get to me like that anymore Mileena. I mean that first week after I brought you back, you wouldn't let me out of your sight.".

"Can't blame me for that, you were the one that kept wanting to get me into bed~", she smirked as that was something she could always bring up now to get to him.

The young man blushed at her words and set the food out, "Well that time away from you was torture to me. I had gotten so used to being around you.".

Mileena chuckled, "I feel the same, waking up in a tube isn't the most pleasant thing in the world.".

The two ate their dinner in silence, except for the fireplace crackling in the living room. When they finished, Mileena took the dishes up and got started to wash them. Justin stretched and got up, heading for the bedroom to wrap his gift for Mileena.

"Hey Mileena, I'll be in the bedroom, getting your present wrapped. So don't come in."

"Why not?"

"Cause it's a surprise for tomorrow."

"Aww, you're no fun."

"So bite me."

Mileena giggled at his words, "Well if you insist~.", she quickly jumped on his back and lightly clamped down on his shoulder.

Justin tensed up as he felt her sharp teeth, poking his skin. He then felt her tongue lick the spot, teasing him greatly. After a bit of teasing, she let go and kissed the back of his neck.

"Don't worry Mileena, you'll love my gift."

"Oh, I believe you'll love mine too."

"You already found something?"

"Oh yea, but it's a surprise."

"Oh haha"

Justin got to the bedroom and pulled out a new dress for Mileena, he had Raiden to help him place an order to Outworld for him. It was decorated in gold and made from silk, he always made sure that it came with a veil that matched it. He gently packed it in a box and wrapped it up, placing a big bow on it.

He carried the box downstairs and placed it under the tree as Mileena was drying her hands from washing the dishes. She joined him on the couch and cuddled up next to him. Justin set to work, stroking her hair as they watched a movie that came on. The two of them didn't need words to enjoy each others company, merely sitting together like this was the best.

A few hours went by as Justin noticed Mileena had fallen asleep. Chuckling to himself, he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. After getting her into bed, he crawled in next to her and pulled her close, enjoying her soft and warm body. Snow started to fall outside, creating a white blanket on the ground. Mileena cuddled up closer to Justin and sighed happily, feeling his arms around her.

Around six in the morning, Mileena stirred and got her plan ready. She pulled out some lingerie that she had hidden from Justin and put it on, along with his Santa hat. Quickly heading downstairs and posed in front of the tree, knowing Justin would be down in a second.

Justin had woken up when he realized that he was alone in bed and sat up to see a note next to him.

'Come downstairs for your present, it's waiting~'

Justin raised an eyebrow, but climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to see Mileena standing in front of the tree. She had the same look in her eyes as when she came here after being rescued.

The young man's face went completely red, "Um Mileena, what's all this?".

"Hmm, well it's your gift, and I guess you need to unwrap it~"

Justin walked up to Mileena and kissed her deeply, holding on to her sides. She responded by jumping and wrapping her arms and legs around him. The sudden motion caused Justin to lose his balance and fall back onto the floor. The two started laughing before going back to their foreplay. Justin slowly moved his hands across her back and down to her ass, which he gave a playful smack.

Mileena responded with a squeak and smirked, "Well well well, you're unusually frisky~.".

"Just going off your vibes."

Mileena sat up and started grinding on Justin's crotch, causing the growth that she was so familiar with. She reached down and gently stroked it as stared at her lover with amber eyes. Justin responded by reaching up and grabbing onto Mileena's breasts, teasing her nipples and causing moans to escape from her mouth.

"Are you gonna just keep playing with those, or are you gonna play with the rest. You seem to be ready for it~"

"Since when can you read my mind, but first I think I need that tongue of yours first."

Mileena nodded and got off Justin as he removed his sweat pants and boxers to reveal his twitching length. She opened her mouth wide as her tongue slid out and coiled around his dick, putting pressure on different parts of it. Her tongue uncoiled and coiled repeatedly as she moved her tongue up and down. Justin put his head back and let out a groan as Mileena gave him a tongue job. She kept this up for a few minutes until she could feel the dick getting bigger.

She uncoiled her tongue and licked her lips, "Looks like you're ready, now what do you say~?".

Justin rolled his eyes and smiled, "Please Empress, make a human like me experience royalty.".

She burst out in laughter before sighing, "Oh I love you Justin.".

"I love you too Mileena, this was a wonderful gift."

She took his dick and slid it inside her, she let out a moan of pleasure as she felt it fill her. She adjusted herself and began riding her mate hard, making sure that she got as deep as she could. Justin could only groan as her insides provided pleasure to him. Mileena grabbed his wrists and held him down as she kissed deeply. Justin looked up at Mileena and waited until the moment she loosened her grip, then flipped them over and pinned her down. Mileena looked at him surprised, but smirked as she allowed herself to be dominated by the human.

Mileena wrapped her legs around his waist as he reached her womb, kissing the entrance with his tip. The only sounds being heard were the Empress's moans to make it clear that she was reaching her limit. Justin himself was also reaching his limit and groaned as he looked down at her.

"Ready my Queen?"

"Yes! By the gods, just do it!"

Justin slammed into her and released into her, filling her as she held on to him tightly. The two collapsed to the floor, breathing heavily only able to hug each other close. After a few minutes for them to catch their breath, Mileena sat up and saw her gift under the tree. She quickly grabbed it and looked at Justin.

"Go ahead and open it, I already got mine~"

She smiled and tore the wrapping away and opened the box to the most beautiful dress she had ever seen.

"Justin, I-I don't what to say, thank you."

"No thank you Mileena for giving me something worth living for, Merry Christmas Mileena."

"Merry Christmas Justin."

The two leaned on each other, watching the snow fall outside and the fire providing them warmth.

AN: So yeah, I decided to make a Christmas chapter, just cause. If you liked let me know and I may start doing other holidays. Anyways enjoy your holiday and have a great new year.


	14. Chapter 13: Friday the 13 part 1

AN: Hello everybody, I had a rough start to the new year. As I am not one to get sick unless it is something I never caught. I spent the first couple of weeks with fevers, coughing, runny noses and the works. So once again here we go with the story of Mileena and Justin.

Earthrealm and Outworld had reached a peace over the last few months. It took the work of the both worlds to provide advances in many fields. Earthrealm received magical care for injuries and diseases. Outworld received technology to offer greater help with construction and farming. However in Earthrealm a great evil has reawakened and now must be stopped for good.

At the home of Justin and Mileena, the pair were relaxing after their daily sparring match. The pair have grown close and from the constant urging from Justin, Mileena decided to join the Earthrealm fighters alongside him. They were now tasked to respond to attacks in Earthrealm as Mileena was not allowed to enter Outworld, unless given permission by Kotal. For now the pair were content with snuggling on the couch.

As the pair relaxed, a frantic knock came from the door, Justin bolted up and answered it. Only for a young woman to fall into his arms.

Mileena quickly stood up with caution, "Justin, who is that?".

Justin moves the hair out of her face and stares, "It's Hinoka?!".

"The woman who traveled with you to Shang Tsung's island?"

Justin nodded and lifted her up, "She's bleeding pretty badly, go warm some water and get some healing ointments.".

Mileena hesitated, but nodded heading off to get the supplies as Justin took Hinoka to the guest bedroom. He set her down gently as she winced from her injuries. From what Justin could see, she had multiple slash wounds and bruises all over her. Justin wondered what could have done this as the kunoichi stirred awake.

She winced as she looked up, "Justin? Good I managed to teleport here.".

"Hinoka, what happened, you look like you fought something from Nether Realm."

"Jason Voorhees…."

She soon collapsed from exhaustion as Mileena came in with the supplies, "She say anything?".

Justin nodded, "Yea, but I need to ask Raiden about it, can you patch her up.".

"Yea, but you know I rather play nurse to you only."

Justin rolled his eyes and went downstairs to activates Raiden's medallion.

A small portal appeared as Raiden looked through it, "Justin? This is a surprise, what can I help you with?".

"Sorry this isn't on better terms, but I need to know if have heard of the name Jason Voorhees."

Raiden thought for a bit, "It sounds familiar, but I'm not sure if it's the same one.".

"Same one?"

"Yes, there was a young boy named Jason Voorhees, he was born with physical deformities and was insulted a great deal for it. One day his mother took him to a camp where she worked, however an accident caused the boy to fall into the water and drown. His mother was stricken with grief, she used an ancient evil book called the Necronomicon to try and bring him back."

"Did it work?"

"Not at first, when the camp reopened she started a killing spree only to get herself killed. That, however, was how Jason came back, he became an undead monster. It's nearly impossible to kill him, and even if his body is destroyed, his spirit will survive and seek out a suitable host."

"So no way to kill him."

"Not truly no, but he can be stopped with enough damage to him, he will then fall into a deep sleep. However I am not sure for how long."

"Alright, well thanks anyways."

Justin deactivated the medallion and sighed as he spied Hinoka's bag. He grabbed it and headed upstairs to see both the women have their weapons out and pointed at the other one's throats. Justin set the bag down and clapped his hands loudly to catch the attention of the two.

"Alright what's going on?"

Mileena snarled a bit, "I was treating her, but she awoke and grabbed her sword aiming for my neck. I was just defending myself.".

Hinoka noticed Justin wasn't on guard with the strange woman, "Is this Mileena?".

Justin nodded as he slowly took Mileena's sai away to make them vanish, "Yes this is Mileena, former Empress of Outworld, and the one that's healing you.".

"You could do the healing if you practiced your magic."

"Not my style, you know that Mileena."

Mileena groaned as she held a charm to channel healing magic into Hinoka. The kunoichi watched amazed as the cuts healed and the bruises vanished before her eyes. After the healing was done, she sat up and looked over herself before turning to Mileena.

"Thank you your Majesty."

Mileena was taken aback a bit, but smiled a little, "I'm not royalty anymore, but thanks for the compliment.".

Mileena headed back downstairs as Justin set a glass of water and a sandwich on the bed stand. "You should get some rest, Mileena healed your wounds, but you must be exhausted.".

She nodded as she took the food, "Thanks for your help, I'll try to pay you back some way.".

"As long as it's not the same way Mileena decided to repay a debt, but that's a story for another time."

Justin headed back downstairs and joined Mileena who seemed to be pouting a bit. Justin chuckled and held her close, teasing her by poking her side, which he found was her only ticklish spot. She shifted before succumbing to giggling and moaning. The two ended up on the floor kissing each other as Mileena sighed happily.

"You gonna keep pouting now?"

"No no I won't, but you know I love you and I don't want you to leave me."

"I love you too, but seriously you're too jealous for your own good. Look we're just gonna make sure she gets some rest and send her on her way."

Hinoka's voice comes from the couch as she was laying down relaxed, "Well now I understand the hostility from her, but I'm here cause I need help with something.".

The pair jumped as they looked up at the young woman, Justin got up and asked, "How are you already out of bed?"

"My clan, the Okaruto, were well known to be able to recover from exhaustion quite quickly as well as being well versed in dark magic."

Mileena sat up, "And that doesn't let you heal."

Hinoka shook her head, "We deal with demon, ghosts, and the like.".

Justin looked at the woman, "So what does this Jason Voorhees have to do with your clan.".

Hinoka eyes widened as she looked down, "That is a long story, one that I need to tell before I ask you two something.".

Mileena and Justin looked at each before getting comfortable on some cushions. Hinoka seemed to have trouble recollecting the memory a bit, until she finally sighed and started her story.

AN: And the story will start the next chapter, thank you for being patient with me. I hope to go 5 chapters with this arc, similar to AvP. For those that may ask about Leatherface, I'll mention him at some point, but he won't be in the story. Also just a reminder for reviews, only positive ones, negatives ones will be met by the worst side of me. This is my story, if you like it, then great. However if you don't, then you're free to go read something else. Anyways, until next time.


	15. Chapter 14: Friday the 13th Part 2 (Fix)

AN: Hello everyone, as I mentioned in the last chapter will start with how Hinoka met Jason.

[13 years ago]

Hinoka looked at the small sword she was given yesterday by her father as her 14th birthday present. Today was the day she was going to prove her worth for the clan by helping destroy an undead monster. As she stepped through the portal, she watched as the view of a calm lake came into view. She looked around and saw building ruined by fire and damages that resembled someone being thrown through walls. Her father gestured for her to stick close as the group of ninja split up to scope out the area.

Hinoka looked at her father, "Father, what are we here to kill?"

Her father looked at her, "An undead monstrosity, it has killed dozens of innocents and according to the Gods, a Dream Demon.".

Hinoka nodded and followed after, she could see the others staying off to a distance. It was the first time she has seen all the clan's warriors on one mission. This meant that the demon was incredibly powerful. Hinoka's father stopped in a tree and hid within the leaves, Hinoka did the same as she watched the lake for any sign of disturbance.

A few hours go by and Hinoka's patience was starting to wear thin, she shifted a little and noticed that someone was missing. One of the other ninja wasn't behind a bush anymore, only something that stained the leaves and ground. Her eyes widened as she realized, that it was blood, she gestured towards her father and pointed out the scene. He looked over and brought out his sword, and after making a motion for Hinoka to stay, jumped out of the tree.

The other eight warriors jumped out of their spot and joined their leader, watching all sides. The lake was eerily quiet, however a single sound echoed in the stillness.

"Ki ki ki, Ma ma ma"

What Hinoka saw next was a massacre, a machete flew from the woods and pierced two of the ninja before getting buried in a tree. Next she saw a sight she'll never forget, the demon was nothing more than a 6ft tall man, clad in a leather jacket, shirt, and pants. The ninja turned and threw their kunai at the target as he advanced, but didn't stop. A couple drew their swords and charged at him only for the demon to grab their necks and snap them in a loud audible crack. The other four took out clubs and surrounded the man, swinging at his head. The clubs connected and the man fell, the four started to congratulate each other when the man grabbed the leg of one of the ninja and swung him around knocking the others away. The ninja that were knocked away hit the trees close by, letting cries of pain as their backs were snapped and their ribs punctured their organs. The man then grabbed the ninja's other leg and started to pull in opposite directions, the man's yells of pain filled the night air until the ninja was torn in half. The man grabbed his weapon from the tree with a single tug, but was met with a sword through his throat.

Hinoka's father removed the sword and stepped back as the man turned, not even fazed by the wound in his neck. The man swung his machete only for to be blocked by the ninja, however the man was much stronger. He kept pushing down as Hinoka's father struggled to hold onto the sword, the man lifted the machete to swing down, but the ninja dodged and removed a scroll from his bag. He opened it and begun chanting, Hinoka remembered this was a form of banishing magic, but it had a terrible cost. The man cocked his head to the side, confused on what the ninja was doing. Dark magic formed an orb in the ninja's hand and he charged at the man. The man raised his arm and brought it down quickly, slicing the ninja clean in half.

Hinoka covered her mouth to prevent her cries from coming out, but the tears flowed quickly from her eyes. The man looked around at the carnage and then made his way back into the woods. Hinoka waited what seemed to be hours before climbing down to her father's body. She knelled down and spotted her father's sword, she picked it up and watched as clouds seemed to circle in the sky.

Suddenly lightning rained down and struck her and the sword, however she felt no pain. She looked at the blade and in the reflection she saw her left eye become covered in a white fringe. One the lightning vanished she stood up and saw her body was covered with lightning marks that slowly vanished. She silently vowed vengeance against the man and slowly made her way to the nearest human settlement she could find.

[Present]

"And after that an elderly couple took me in and raised me until I was 18, however they passed soon after that.

Justin was listening intently as Mileena seemed confused, "Wait, what happened to your father and the others? You just left their bodies there?".

"Actually I'm not sure, there was a day I went back, but found nothing. No police reports or announcements of dead bodies were ever reported."

Justin got up, "Sounds like Jason must've moved the bodies or disposed of them in some way. However my question is, what happened when you were struck by lightning?"

"My father's sword is an ancient relic passed down in my family. It's called the Storm-weaver and when my father passed it needed another user. The lightning is sort of a sealing contract, my eye looks like this as proof. However it also lets me see spirits and phantoms invisible to normal people as well as letting me see a person's aura."

Mileena scoffed, "So you have a special sword, why do you need help with this Jason guy?".

Hinoka glared at Mileena and stood up, "Hey! You don't know what he's capable of, so you don't get to claim anything!".

Mileena pulled out her sai and held them ready, Hinoka drew her small sword. The two women stood ready to attack as Justin sighed and shook his head.

"This is gonna be a long adventure..."

AN: Remember to follow, fav, and review. Anyways updates on my page, I have deleted a couple of my stories due to losing the plot completely. Also due to Dragon ball FighterZ coming out and Xenoverse 2 getting it's last DLC pack out. I have have come up with a DBZ story to work on as well. Also if anyone wants, I'll also write a what-if story of If Raditz turned good (Yes it will be inspired by MasakoX a great deal).te a what-if story of If Raditz turned good (Yes it will be inspired by MasakoX a great deal).


	16. Chapter 15: Friday the 13th Part 3

AN: Welcome back everyone, like my update said, it's been quite hectic for me as of late. My hiatus was originally intended to last maybe a couple of weeks, but then my friend got the divorce. So I stuck with him in order to help him through it as I also once had suicidal thoughts. It's not a great place to be in. Also before I start the story, I'm not usually one to call people out, but I almost decided to stop the story thanks to Julio71971. I don't like when I'm told to hurry up on projects that I can work on at my own speed. Anyways rant over, time to get back to the story.

The trio stepped through the portal that led to a peaceful lake and looked around. The water was calm and wildlife was abundant. Mileena wondered if this truly was the home for an undead monster. The trio set up their camp site to act as bait for Jason. Hinoka had explained that any person that sets up camp at the lake will be targeted by him.

Justin finished digging a trap around the tent and let out a sigh, "Hinoka, you said that Jason will target someone who sets up camp here, will he stop if they leave?".

She shook her head, "No, when he fought Freddy Krueger, he went quite a ways to where Freddy originally lived."

"Wait, why?"

"Freddy had managed to brainwash Jason and sent him on a killing spree. Afterwards Jason was captured and brought back in order fight Freddy in this world."

Mileena scoffed, "I take it, he won?".

"Well yes and no, he beheaded Freddy, but he managed to get his body back thanks to the Necronomicon."

Justin sat down next to Mileena so that she could lean on him, "How did that turn out?".

"Well Freddy was dragged to the afterlife and Jason was sent back to the bottom of the lake."

"Until now?"

Hinoka nods and sighed, she didn't like this place, too many painful memories. She looked back at the pair and decided to make small talk until Jason woke up.

"So how did you two meet?"

Justin chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Well that's a funny story, Mileena had escaped from Outworld and managed to find her way to my house. When I came home, I saw her and assumed she was a thief and knocked her out."

Hinoka eyes widened, "What? How did you do that?".

"Baseball bat, however when I saw she was injured, I tended to her wounds and made her some food."

"Then how did you get together?"

Mileena sighed, "Well what my original intention was simply to have sex with him and leave. However he showed something that no one else ever showed. He showed that he cared. So the day after we did the dirty deed, we saw that the Elder God Shinnok was poisoning the planet. Justin and I headed for the temple he was at and managed to help stop him.".

"Wow, so what happened afterwards."

"Basically nothing until the pyramid."

Hinoka nodded and looked at the lake, "Are you two sure we can take this guy?"

"Well Mileena needed the exercise and I can't let myself get too comfy sometimes."

The trio continued talking, not realizing the man in the lake's floor was starting to stir. His mother's voice echoing in his mind.

"Get up Jason, there are some bad people here, find them and kill them."

Jason's eyes snapped open and made his way to the shore, sensing the presence of three people. The trio was finishing up their meal when a machete flew from the water and barely missed Hinoka. The blade buried itself into a tree all the way to its hilt. The group turned to see and Jason slowly walked out of the water and stood, staring at the group. Everyone grabbed their weapons, ready to start their, however Hinoka's hands were shaking as she held her sword.

Mileena started the first attack, vanishing from view before attacking from behind and stabbing her sais straight into Jason's neck. She then jumped off with a kick and landed away from her target. Jason reached up and took the sais from his neck before turning to Mileena as she stood shocked. Jason lowered his shoulder and charged at Mileena, hitting her hard enough to send her flying back. Justin rushed at Jason and stabbed his staff into Jason's spine before withdrawing and stepping back.

Jason once again seemed to shrug off the attack, showing no slowing down as he reached his machete and pulled it out of the tree in one tug. Mileena reappeared next to Justin, a bit bruised from the shoulder charge. Hinoka still stood with her weapon ready, flashes of that night going through mind until she fell to her knees.

Mileena turned to see her and got Justin's attention, "We need to go, we can't fight him like this.".

Justin groaned, but nodded as Mileena opened a portal and Justin grabbed Hinoka, escaping from the lake. The portal dumped them in front of an old house and Mileena grabbed Hinoka's uniform lifting her up.

"What in the Nether-realm happened!? Justin and I attack him with you just standing there!"

Hinoka looked at her with a pained look on her face, tears starting to form in her eyes. She then broke down, sobbing loudly as Mileena watched her. Mileena raised her fist to strike Hinoka, but then softened her expression and brought Hinoka into a hug. Hinoka returned it as she let her emotions run free. She had kept the pain of her family's massacre inside for too long and upon seeing Jason in this setting cause it to finally surface.

Hinoka stayed like this for a few minutes until her sobbing stopped and she let go of Mileena. Justin placed his hand on Mileena's shoulder and smiled at her as she looked up. The pair helped Hinoka up and made their way into the house. Once inside Justin took a look around and found a weathered photo of an elderly couple along with a young girl. As he looked closer, he noticed that the girl was Hinoka as a teen.

Mileena walked up to him and sighed, "Hinoka is asleep, I don't think we should stay long.".

"I agree, but why did you drop us here?"

"Not sure, I just used my medallion and it opened here."

Justin nodded and pulled Mileena to him, "I'm surprised at you, I thought you were gonna hit her with all your strength.".

"I was, but then I saw her pain, it was like me when I had to accept that I couldn't have my old life."

The pair took a seat as Mileena fell asleep to heal from her injury as Justin looked outside to see what looked like a man standing on the side of the road. The man lifted up something and then came the noise that Justin could place anywhere. The rumble of a chainsaw.

AN: And that's where I'll leave it for now. As always, please leave a review and all that. leave it for now. As always, please leave a review and all that.


	17. Chapter 16: Friday the 13th Part 4

AN: Sorry about the delay, I was recently hospitalized from heat stroke and decided to take a few weeks to myself. However I guess that's what I get for working for 6 hours in 90+° F weather. Anyways to the people that thought I was bringing in Leatherface. I said I wasn't bringing him in and I haven't changed my mind, who it is is someone I wished was brought in instead.

Justin grabbed his staff and rushed outside as the man lowered the chainsaw, which Justin then saw was attached to the man's wrist. The man then pulled something from behind him and pointed it at Justin.

"Are you a Deadite?"

Justin looked at the man confused, "What the hell is a Deadite, are you talking about a revenant?".

The man walked forward into the light showing off a man who was scarred, "Revenant? I guess we're hunting something else.".

"Hold on, who are you?"

"The name's Ash, Ash Williams, and I'm looking for something that has been brought back with the Necronomicon."

Justin lowered his spear, "Then you might wanna come inside, we may be after the same thing after all.".

"Well I want to know who you are first."

"Oh it's Justin."

"No last name?"

"Don't need it anymore."

Justin led Ash into the house where Mileena was standing in front of Hinoka, who was still sleeping. Justin held up a hand to let her know it was OK before turning back to Ash.

"So who are these two?", Ash asked, looking at the two women.

"The one with a face mask is Mileena, the one who is sleeping is Hinoka."

Mileena merely growled as Ash took a step closer, "Friendly lady you got there,".

"I'll rip out your throat if you call me that again!"

Justin put a hand on her shoulder, "Mileena is a former Empress, meaning she prefers if people treat her as such. However the bigger question is, what are you looking for?".

"Oh, I'm looking for a guy I tussled with before, goes by the name Jason Voorhees."

"Small world, we're after him too. Hinoka's family was killed by him and she wants vengeance."

Mileena narrowed her eyes at the man, "What makes you think you can kill him anyways?".

Ash pulled a large dagger out of his backpack and a vial of blood, "Jason can only be killed by another Voorhees, or at the very least a weapon with Voorhees blood on it. Which to warn you is hard to come by."

Justin sighed, "So you're saying we may get only a couple of chances at the most?".

Ash nodded as Hinoka stirred and looked around, "Why are we at my adoptive parents house?".

Mileena looked at her confused, "This is your house?".

"Well considering there is a picture over with her as a teen, I'm not surprised."

Mileena swatted the back of Justin's head, "Could have told me."

When everyone settled down and all introductions were out of the way. The four started to come up with a plan, unknowingly of the masked menace slowly making his way to the house. After a few hours, it was decided that Mileena would use the blood with her sais, considering she could teleport. Hinoka was to provide back up for her as Justin and Ash were the main attack.

Everyone was preparing to head out as Mileena led Justin to the side, "Are you sure you want to take the main front, you're not as tough as I am?".

Justin nodded, "Don't worry, I can handle it. It's not like with Sindel where I was too tired.".

Mileena wrapped her arms around Justin's waist, "Just be careful, if I lose you, then I have no place to belong.".

Justin returned her hug and kissed her head, "I'm sure there can be someplace for you.".

The group prepared to head back to the lake when the door was kicked off its hinges and sent flying. The four turned their heads to see Jason standing in the doorway, scanning the room with his one good eye. Ash revved up his chainsaw and fired his shotgun into Jason's chest, making him stumble back.

Justin grabbed his staff and looked at Hinoka, "How is he here already?".

"Jason is relentless, he'll find his target no matter where you go. The only one's safe from him are supposed to be children, which I guess is how I survived."

Justin nodded and joined Ash outside as Jason picked himself up and cracked his neck. Justin changed the staff into a sword and dove at Jason, burying his blade into Jason's chest. He quickly pulled back when Jason reached for him with his machete.

"We need to get his machete away from him, he's got too far of a reach."

Ash nodded and revved his chainsaw as Jason advanced forward with his machete raised. Ash rushed forward and met Jason's attack with his chainsaw causing sparks to fly as the two were locked. Ash pushed with all his strength and felt the pressure of their clash go away as the machete was broken in half. Ash took some steps back as Jason looked at his weapon, he simply dropped it and picked up a board.

Ash groaned, "I could be getting overtime instead of this.".

Justin walked up next to him, "Look we just have to keep busy, that was the plan.".

Justin rushed forward and slashed at Jason's leg, cutting tendons and forcing Jason to take a knee. Mileena saw this chance and teleported behind Jason and drove the blood coat sai into Jason's head. Jason froze up and fell forward, not moving as he hit the ground. The four stood ready for him to raise up and sighed happily as it seemed he was down for good.

Hinoka rushed up to Justin and Mileena and hugged them close, "Thank you, thank you so much. Now my family can rest well.".

Justin nodded as Mileena gave her a smile from behind her mask. Ash pulled out a flask and took a drink as he watched the trio hug each other. However he heard rustling behind him and turned to see the man rise up from his fallen state.

"Uh guys, we may have a problem."

The trio turned and stared as Jason rose up and glared at the group. Without warning he swatted Ash to the side, sending him into the bushes. He then advanced on the trio as Mileena dove at him, kicking him square in the chest. However she felt her leg become painful as she jumped back.

"It's like he's made of steel now, that did nothing to him."

Justin growled and changed his staff into a spear, and stabbed Jason in the middle of his mask. Jason stopped for a second as his mask broke and fell off his head, revealing his decayed and deformed face.

"Oh jeez, that's a face only a mother could love.", Justin remarked.

Hearing these words, Jason kicked Justin square in the chest and sent him flying back. Mileena rushed to his side as Justin gasped for air, coughing up some blood. Hinoka stood there shocked, on the verge of breaking down again. Then as she was about run, she stopped herself at the sight of Justin and Mileena. They barely knew her and yet they were here helping her, even if she couldn't do anything. She turned around and glared at the revenant, drawing her sword which glowed bright blue.

"I'm done running from you, this is for what you did to my family all those years ago."

Hinoka rushed at Jason, delivering palm smashes into Jason's head and chest before delivering a high kick, knocking him off his balance. She then made some hand signs and skeletal arms rose from the ground, grabbing Jason so that Hinoka could stab her blade into his chest. The sword glowed brighter and blasted Jason back with a force of electrical energy. She didn't let up as she dove at Jason and slashed at him, each cutting cause electricity to build up in the blade. Hinoka reached into her bag and brought out the Necronomicon, chanting an ancient spell. Jason sat up in time to see dark clouds surround the young woman. Hinoka's clouded eye glowed the same color as her sword as she pointed the blade at Jason. The clouds flew at Jason and constricted his movements, Hinoka then raised the blade to the sky as lightening struck it.

Mileena watched, amazed, at the sight before her. Hinoka's entire skin now showed lightening markings as her eyes were both neon blue. Hinoka raised the blade and brought it down on Jason, cleaving his head in half and releasing a dark shadow from it. Hinoka narrowed her eyes and slashed at the shadow, the being yelled in pain as it was drawn into the blade and Hinoka slowly returned to normal. She fell to her knees, exhausted as she looked at the sword, she had finally killed Jason and sealed him away for good.

She slowly stood and made her way to Mileena and Justin, "Is Justin alright?", as she knelt down next to him.

Mileena looked down with a worried face, "He's broken some ribs, they might've punctured his lungs.".

Hinoka placed her hands onto Justin's chest and chanted a bit, causing her hands to glow brightly. Mileena watched as Justin's bruises and wounds slowly closed and his breathing returned to normal. Justin slowly sat up, only to be tackled by Mileena as she cried and smacked his cheek.

"Ah! Mileena, what was that for?"

"I said to not overdo it, if it wasn't for Hinoka I would've lost you."

Justin sighed and hugged Mileena close as they got up, "So Hinoka, where are you going now?".

She looked up at the sky and sighed, "I'm not sure, killing Jason has been my goal for so long, now I just want to rest.".

"Well why not stay with us?", Mileena suggested, causing Justin to look at her surprised.

"Only if it's fine with you two.", Hinoka said with a smile.

Justin looked at the pair and smiled, "Well looks like there's one more for the house.".

Mileena smirked and softly elbowed him, "Don't get any ideas~.".

Justin rolled his eyes and Mileena opened a portal and the trio stepped through.

Off in the bushes, Ash groaned as he crawled out and saw the aftermath of the fight, "What the hell happened here.".

His watch alarm went off, "Oh crap, I need to hurry back to S-mart."

The man quickly rushed back to his car, only for a portal to open beneath it and sucked him into it, "Not again!".

AN: Hello, again sorry for the long wait. I had never been hospitalized before, so the entire experience was a bit different. Anyways, I'm a bit on the fence of making the final arc I had planned. I don't like being told to hurry up, especially when I'm trying to get work done and recovering. Anyways there will be at the very least one more chapter after this to wrap up the arc. Now the reason for Ash being in the story for a single chapter is because I wanted to see how many people thought Leatherface would be put in. Even though I said I had no intention of adding him, in my opinion either Ash or Freddy should have been added instead of Leatherface. Anyways thank you for reading and until next time.


	18. Sad news

Hello everybody, sorry to say this, but for right now I'm putting the story on hiatus as much as I don't want to. I want to work on something new, so for the time being I'll work on the next arc every so often. As for the story I'm working on, it's a Dragonball Xenoverse story, one that me and my best friend had come up with. It'll also feature 21 from FighterZ as well.

I'll also be working on a project that my girlfriend and I came up with. A RWBY x Pokemon crossover, which hopefully will do well. Again sorry and please be patient.


End file.
